Exílio
by T. Lecter
Summary: 1ºPrêmio do Concurso Yaoi/Yuri Amor livre, para YEAHREBECCA // Havia um homem que não enxergava porque não podia e outro homem que não queria ver. Um cego por causa de um tesouro, outro por causa de um amor. Itachi e Sai.
1. Eucalipto

_1º Prêmio do Concurso Yaoi/Yuri Amor Livre._

_À **yeahrebecca** - 1º lugar da Categoria 1 - Yaoi/Shonen Ai_

_Shipper: **Itachi e Sai**_

**_-_**

**-**

**Exílio**

**_ Itachi está exilado em seu próprio coração devido a sua ambição e Sai em um amor que desabrocha._**

-

Havia um homem que não enxergava porque não podia e outro homem que não queria ver. Um cego por causa de um tesouro, outro por causa de um amor. Itachi e Sai. Pode o amor vencer a ambição?

-

_E de repente era ele que ouvia seus problemas, que ria de suas piadas, que o chamava de cego – embora não soubesse ainda em qual sentido – de repente, era apenas Ele._

_By Peeh_

-

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Eucalipto_**

-

Trágica foi a história da família Uchiha.

Itachi, o irmão mais velho, vivia enfiado em negócios perigosos e quase sempre ilegais. Saiu de casa muito jovem na companhia de uma gangue e, depois de doze anos, logo depois de completar vinte e nove anos, fora encontrado no cenário de um crime. Caído ao chão, os olhos sangrando tanto quanto a perna que fora perfurada por uma bala. Ao lado dele, um homem com marcas por todo o corpo, sangue por todos os lados, um amigo de Itachi. Morto.

Sasuke, o irmão mais novo, abalado com a morte precoce dos pais, tinha como maior diversão culpar Itachi. Culpá-lo pela ausência e pelos crimes que cometera. Agora, o culpava pela morte daquele homem estranho também.

A perícia não encontrara impressões digitais, vestígios de pele ou sangue do Uchiha no corpo. Não havia prova alguma de que ele fora o assassino. A arma, abandonada no local, não tinha registro, não tinha marcas, não tinha nada senão a pólvora, que também não estava presente nas mãos de Itachi. Ele não era o assassino, porém era uma testemunha sob suspeita de ser cúmplice. A ficha do rapaz não era a mais limpa.

Quando levado ao hospital para exames, fora constatado que havia sofrido algum tipo de tortura. Seus olhos foram furados com algum tipo de agulha que, tragicamente, parecia ter sido manuseada com maestria, pois tirara – talvez temporariamente – dele a capacidade de enxergar.

Quando interrogaram sobre a família Itachi, que ainda tinha os olhos enfaixados, lembrou que apenas Sasuke, o irmão mais novo, ainda era vivo. E não sabia se seria bem recebido pelo mesmo. Os laços de ambos foram violentados pelo trágico fim de seus pais. Agora não tinha certeza se tê-lo lembrado fora uma boa idéia.

A médica, uma mulher loira de traços rudes e seguros, parecia disposta a procurá-lo para que pudesse levar o rapaz para casa. Afinal ele não poderia passar o resto da vida numa casa de repouso. Apresentara-se como Tsunade e, durante suas visitas de quinze minutos ao quarto, comentou sobre uma enfermeira que o acompanharia até ele se recuperar do machucado na perna e pudesse, também, remover os curativos dos olhos.

- Haruno Sakura, é o nome dela. Vai acompanhar você até em casa e vai ficar por lá para ajudá-lo.

- Espero que ela e todo o corpo médico saibam que não tenho dinheiro algum para bancar esses luxos.

- Luxos... – repetiu a médica com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Já entrei em contato com o seu irmão. Ele mesmo tratou de cuidar de todos os gastos. Agora concentre-se em ficar bom.

- Falou com ele? – sua voz oscilou e ele quase desafinara. – Como ele... como ele reagiu?

A loira lançou um olhar que revelava certa insegurança sobre o que dizer, mas depois de um longo suspiro ela retomou a firmeza.

- Quer mesmo saber? – pausou e só continuou ao receber um aceno do paciente. – Ele riu um pouco, chamou você de baderneiro e o xingou de muitos nomes feios. Não quer que eu os repita, quer? – recebeu um não e sorriu. – Imaginei. Pois bem, ele disse que arcaria com as despesas e viria te buscar amanhã.

- Já tenho alta?

- A enfermeira ficará com você até se recuperar, como eu já disse. Não se exalte.

O resto do dia foi cansativo. O irritante tic-tac de um relógio que parecia estar grudado ao seu ouvido e um forte cheiro de remédios e doentes. Não sabia se estava sozinho, porém pensou que, se estivesse acompanhado, era de alguém mudo. Até riu ao imaginar um mudo e um cego no mesmo quarto, pensando como seria divertido caso um deles precisasse ajudar o outro.

Conheceu a enfermeira, a que cuidaria dele, no começo da noite. A voz era alta e esganiçada. Imaginou se não seria melhor estar com os ouvidos enfaixados do que com os olhos. E, por falar nos olhos, lembrou que ainda tinha de perguntar algumas coisas...

- Senhorita... Sakura-san, né? Diga-me... quando vão tirar essas faixas dos meus olhos?

- Ah... isto? – ela sorriu, nervosa, e começou a andar pelo quarto. – Vai ficar mais duas semanas com as faixas. Eu as trocarei todo dia. E depois, bem... se você estiver melhor...

- Corro o risco de ficar cego, não é? – indagou com displicência.

- Você sofreu danos nas veias oftálmicas e retineanas. Quando alguém...

- Não faço idéia do que sejam essas porcarias – afundou na cama e passou os dedos pelas gazes que cobriam os olhos. – Só me responda.

- Saberemos quando tirar isso. E, caso aconteça, ainda podemos recorrer a uma operação... delicada, tenho de admitir, mas será escolha sua. Você poderá recuperar a visão ou perdê-la de uma vez no caso de erro nesse tipo de cirurgia. Mas não vamos pensar no pior! Certo?

Itachi bufou com certa irritação. Não sabia quando o irmão ia chegar, nem o que faria com ele depois. Mas tinha uma irritante certeza de que não seria tão bem recebido pelo rapaz. A relação dos dois nunca fora um mar de rosas e certamente não seria diferente dessa vez.

--x--

Algumas vozes altas invadiram o quarto do Uchiha. Ele acordou meio zonzo, não conseguia identificar quem era só pela voz. Estava num hospital lotado de desconhecidos. Eram uma voz masculina e uma feminina, que ele logo reconheceu como sendo de Sakura. Pareciam mais próximas a cada instante, até que finalmente sentiu a mão pequena da enfermeira balançando o seu braço.

- Estou acordado, Sakura-san. Sei que estar com os olhos assim me torna bem indiscreto, mas...

- Creio que não seja hora para piadinhas, Itachi-san. Esse homem é da polícia, ele quer interrogá-lo.

- Então... – Itachi soltou um muxoxo. - suponho que se eu fingir que voltei a dormir não vai dar certo, não é?

- Não, não vai, não – a voz masculina fez-se parecer suave, mesmo com certa arrogância. – Sou Hatake Kakashi, investigador do caso...

- Sei quem você é. E pare de fingir que não sabe quem eu sou, Kakashi.

Kakashi riu e se aproximou do Uchiha. Passou a mão diante dos olhos enfaixados dele e suspirou.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez, rapaz? Foi algo realmente grande, não foi?

- Maior que o furto daquela motocicleta, com certeza – Itachi sorriu e aprumou-se na cama. – Mas não matei aquele homem, se quer saber. Fui tão vítima quanto ele.

- O que você viu lá?

- Nada. Só ouvi o... vocês já descobriram o nome dele?

- Kisame – respondeu de imediato.

- Ótimo. Vejo que não dormem no ponto! Como eu ia dizendo, só ouvi Kisame gritar muito. Eu já estava muito machucado quando cheguei lá... meus olhos estavam, quero dizer. Não sei quem matou Kisame. Mas sei as perguntas que fizeram a ele. As mesmas que fizeram a mim logo depois de matarem-no.

- Que perguntas?

- Minha memória está meio fraca, sabe? Não me lembro de muita coisa e...

- Se não quer ser acusado pela morte de Kisame e de outros do seu grupinho, melhor que vá dizendo tudo o que sabe – Kakashi recebeu uma repreensão de Sakura, que apontava Itachi e gesticulava, pedindo silêncio. – O que esses assassinos queriam de vocês?

- Por que está nesse caso, Kakashi? São apenas dois grupos de idiotas brigando por causa de uma rixa idiota. É só isso!

- E de que lado você estava?

- Nenhum – disse Itachi. – Por isso estou aqui agora.

- É melhor começar a ser mais objetivo em suas respostas. Que grupos são esses? Yakuza e...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Yakuza. O problema da polícia no Japão é que adoram envolver a Yakuza até em briga de crianças! – o Uchiha bufou, irritadiço. – São dois inimigos, Kakashi. Pain e Orochimaru. Dois homens poderosos e sem um mínimo de envolvimento com Yakuza. Apenas entre eles. Orochimaru tem algo que Pain deseja muito. Eu estava com Pain, porém escondi algo para Orochimaru.

- Ah... um traidor?

- Chame como quiser. Só não me importo com nenhum deles.

- Creio que agora só você saiba onde está esse "algo", não é mesmo? – Kakashi anotou alguma coisa num pequeno caderno e caminhou pelo quarto.

- Não. Não sei onde está. Orochimaru o levou. E agora você já sabe! Isso é tudo?

- O que é? – indagou Kakashi, com o cuidado de não levantar a voz.

- Não sei.

- Sabe por que não o prendemos, não é? – Itachi fez não com a cabeça e Kakashi prosseguiu. – Além do fato de estar ferido, será mais seguro para você ficar com o seu irmão por enquanto. Ele mandou um rapaz para buscá-lo. Está lá fora esperando. Mas o principal motivo para mantermos você solto é para que esses inimigos, dos quais você fala, não resolvam dar um jeito de sumir. Queremos que eles pensem que esse caso não nos é importante. Você é uma testemunha importante e precisamos de você vivo.

- Eles são mais espertos do que você pensa.

- Nós também somos. E estaremos de olho em você.

Itachi ouviu os passos de Kakashi abandonarem o quarto e suspirou longamente quando Sakura tocou-lhe a testa, medindo a temperatura.

- Sinceramente... nada bom para você, essas coisas! Não podem esperar você se recuperar?

- Quem veio me buscar?

- Ah... nos buscar, você quer dizer. Ficarei com você até conseguir andar sozinho, lembre-se bem. Você tem muitos remédios para tomar também e...

- Quem? – repetiu, notando que a garota não parecia nada interessada em calar a boca.

- O nome dele é Sai. Apresentou-se como amigo da família, disse que divide a casa com o seu irmão.

- Ah, ótimo. Meu irmãozinho gay mandou o namoradinho vir me buscar. Isso não é romântico?

Sakura fez uma careta. Não parecia nada animada com o estranho humor do novo paciente e nem com a idéia do belo rapaz que vira ser namorado de algum outro.

- Está brincando, não é? – indagou ao ajudá-lo a levantar e sentar na cadeira de rodas que tinha previamente colocado ao lado da cama.

- Claro. Sasuke faz faculdade. Há sempre um amiguinho desse tipo para dividir a casa. Eu mesmo tive um. Shisui. Era um bom rapaz. Morreu antes de iniciarmos as aulas.

Sakura revirou os olhos, irritada. Depois de ajudar Itachi a se vestir, o levou para a sala de espera, onde um rapaz alto e branco o esperava. Tinha cabelos negros bem curtos e olhos igualmente negros. Usava um traje comportado e discreto, tinha uma chave nas mãos e um sorriso aparentemente aleivoso no rosto.

Ela sorriu e avisou Itachi sobre a presença do rapaz. O Uchiha o cumprimentou com frieza, quase com vontade de perguntar onde estaria Sasuke, seu irmão.

- Sasuke vai gostar de vê-lo, eu imagino! A propósito, me chamo Sai.

- Itachi – disse com desinteresse. – Por que ele não veio?

- Ele ficou resmungando... nem foi à aula hoje para te esperar. Disse que não gosta desse ambiente, se é que me entende – Sai olhou Itachi de cima a baixo, com a fiel certeza de que este não notaria o quanto lhe parecia fraco e merecedor de pena.

- Sakura-san, - chamou Itachi. – precisamos mesmo ir pra casa daquele tolo? Não posso ficar aqui no hospital e...

- Você deve se recuperar em um lar tranqüilo. Você sofreu muito estresse. E foi torturado também e...

Durante o monólogo de Sakura sobre todas as avarias que tinha no corpo, Itachi notou que cada parte de seu corpo doía com o movimento da cadeira que agora era empurrada por Sai.

- Uma bela cidade, a de vocês – comentou Sai com um sorriso. Sakura riu baixinho, mas não disse nada. – Sou de Osaka, para ser sincero quase nunca venho a Tóquio.

- Ouvi falar que estava morando com Sasuke – jogou Itachi, os lábios mal se curvando devido às dores do corpo.

- Ah, isso... Conheço Sasuke há algum tempo. Ele é muito amigo de Naruto, que por sua vez é muito meu amigo. Então, ao saber que eu precisaria vir a Tóquio, Naruto pediu a Sasuke para me acolher pelo tempo em que eu ficasse por aqui. Para eu não ter que ficar em hotéis por tanto tempo, sabe?

- Ah... você é amigo do namoradinho do Sasuke, não o próprio namoradinho. É isso?

Sakura lançou uma careta para Itachi, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria. Sai ficou vermelho, agora sem sorriso algum.

- Não sei nada de namorado algum, Itachi-san. Sei que Sasuke e Naruto são muito amigos e, por isso...

- Poupe-me. Só espero não ter que passar muito tempo na companhia daquele idiota.

Sai devaneou sobre quem, dentre os dois irmãos, seria o verdadeiro idiota.

Havia um carro parado na frente do hospital, já à espera do trio. Sai colocou Itachi no banco traseiro e Sakura cuidou de dobrar a cadeira e sentar ao lado dele. Quando a viagem começou, Itachi voltou a falar com seu ar esnobe na voz.

- Está morando de favor na casa do meu irmão e, obviamente, veio me buscar para pagar uma parcela disso. Sasuke é esperto, devo admitir.

- Eu me ofereci para vir. Sasuke ficou muito agitado quando ligaram. Disseram para ele que encontraram você na cena de um crime. Disseram que você estava machucado. Sasuke logo veio falando que não viria buscar ninguém no hospital. Apenas me ofereci para vir.

- Oh! Fui salvo por sua gentileza. Devo agradecer?

Sai não respondeu, mas riu baixinho com a forma abusada que Itachi se dirigia a ele. Sakura ainda repreendia a atitude do Uchiha, resmungando em seu canto do carro.

Quando o carro parou, na frente de uma casa grande e bem cuidada, Sai se apressou em ajudar Itachi a sair, posicionando-o cuidadosamente na cadeira de rodas que Sakura acabara de desdobrar.

Na porta, um rapaz de cabelos negros e orbes ônix os observava. Um olhar repreendendo Sai pelo cuidado com que empurrava a cadeira, sempre perguntando se estava indo muito rápido.

- Ele não merece tanto, Sai. Devia era apodrecer numa cama de hospital – tomou a direção da cadeira e passou a empurrar com rapidez para dentro de casa, não dando atenção à enfermeira que passou a devorá-lo com os olhos.

- Parecidos, não é? – sussurrou Sai para a enfermeira de cabelos róseos.

- Hum? Esse moço é bem mais bonito.

- Eu falava do jeito brusco de falar... mas, quanto a aparência... – o rapaz riu. – Como pode saber? Só viu Itachi-san com essas 'coisas' no rosto.

- É... Mas isso não vem ao caso, Sai-kun! Vim aqui para trabalhar! E meu paciente é o Itachi-san!

Sai riu-se da forma afobada com que Sakura saiu correndo atrás dos dois irmãos, que já estavam chegando num dos quartos da casa. Ele não a seguiu. Preferia ficar na sala, esperando que Sasuke chegasse para despejar todos os nomes feios possíveis sobre o irmão.

--x--

- Vagabundo! Safado! Ordinário e desocupado! Um maldito que não pensa em ninguém... filho de uma ...

- Lembre-se de que são irmãos antes do próximo adjetivo – aconselhou Sai, com um livro em mãos.

Sasuke bufou. Observou a enfermeira que corria de um lado para o outro, da cozinha para o quarto de Itachi, sempre a passos de formiga para poder olhar nos olhos dele e dar um sorrisinho.

- E essa enfermeira está me irritando! – reclamou ele, jogando uma almofada na direção em que a moça acabara de sumir, casa adentro.

- Ela não tem culpa. Só está cumprindo o trabalho dela.

- O trabalho dela? Você diz ficar desfilando como uma idiota de um lado para o outro? Sim, porque ela só entrou no quarto dele duas vezes e já passou por aqui mais de quinze.

- Naruto-kun ligou enquanto você e seu irmão trocavam elogios no quarto – disse Sai ao deixar o livro sobre uma mesinha no centro da sala. – Disse que terá férias.

- Mesmo? Talvez então eu vá passar uns dias em Osaka então.

- Ele está de férias, não você – Sai sentou novamente e notou que, mais uma vez, Sakura passeava pela sala.

- Mas sou eu que estou precisando de um tempo longe. Talvez eu pegue Naruto e vá para longe daqui. Acha que tenho paciência para aturar Itachi por tanto tempo?

- Duas semanas!

- _Duas semanas_ - repetiu Sasuke com certo desdém. – é o tempo até tirar as malditas gazes do rosto. Depois disso, quem garante que ele vai enxergar um palmo depois do nariz? Não ouviu o que disseram? Torturaram, furaram-lhe os olhos com uma agulha! Furaram todo o corpo dele! Admiro de ele não ter pegado alguma doença pior! – olhou Sakura pela décima sexta vez e ficou de pé num salto. – POR QUE DIABO VOCÊ NÃO FICA QUIETA NUM LUGAR SÓ?

Sakura soltou um gritinho e derrubou um copo e uma pílula no chão. Dessa vez, parecia mesmo estar levando algo para Itachi. Sasuke afundou no sofá, irritado e massageando as têmporas. Tomou o telefone e discou um número.

- Naruto? ... Sim, sou eu! Sai disse que... não, não, escute! Não venha pra cá! A gente pode ir para qualquer outro lugar, vamos, seria divertido! ... O quê? Ah, nada! A gente pode sair do país, uma viagem divertida. O que acha? ... Claro! Eu posso chegar aí daqui a dois dias. ... Pressa nenhuma! Só preciso de férias também! ... Pára de tagarelar! Chego aí em dois dias! Abraço!

- Vai largar o seu irmão aqui e se mandar, é isso? – indagou Sai com um sério olhar a repreender Sasuke.

- Vou! Já pensou? Naruto de férias! Que tipo de faculdade é essa?

- Do tipo que entra em greve. Caiu mesmo nessa de férias? O que vai fazer com o Itachi-san?

- Ele tem essa enfermeira maluca, não tem? E você vai ficar aqui para ficar de olho nela. Não vejo problemas. Assim me livro do Itachi por mais um bom tempo! Fora que, naquela cadeira e cego, ele conseguiu ficar ainda mais insuportável.

- Quanto tempo, em seus vinte anos de vida, você passou na companhia do seu irmão?

- Oito anos. E muito mal vividos. Arranjarei uma licença médica para mim, Sai! Vou passar um tempo fora da faculdade. E vou passar os próximos dois dias dentro do meu quarto. Lembre-se de me matar caso Itachi resolva precisar de mim para trocar de cuecas.

Sai gargalhou sonoramente ao passo que Sasuke saía da sala. Olhou na direção em que ouvia Itachi gritar alguma coisa com a enfermeira e sentiu uma ponta de pena da pobre criatura. Logo arranjou disposição e foi até lá.

- ...como se a culpa fosse minha! Acha que enxergo o copo que a senhorita deixa encima da cama? Veja! Agora estou todo molhado! Francamente, eu... – Itachi ficou calado de repente e Sai tentou parar de respirar, parado à porta. – Quem está aí?

- Olá, Itachi-san!

Sakura, muito vermelha – certamente de raiva, se levado em conta a força com que trocava os lençóis de Itachi – sorriu timidamente quando Sai chegou e saiu praguejando baixinho do quarto.

- Ah, você. Sai, né?

O rapaz caminhou entre sorrisos até a beira da cama e sentou ao lado do Uchiha. Notou que havia uma pequena poça d'água logo ao lado da perna já molhada dele.

- Acidentes acontecem, não é? – comentou o recém-chegado.

- Acidentes? Ah, por favor! Essa doida está tratando de um homem que não consegue ver nem sombras e coloca um copo cheio de água encima da cama? Ela é idiota?

- Não fique tão irritado! Ela é uma boa moça. Fica de um lado para o outro com os seus remédios pela casa.

- E quem mais além de mim os toma? Ela só veio aqui duas vezes hoje! Três com essa, claro. E veja o que me apronta?

- Ficaria menos irritado se eu lhe dissesse que é uma bela mulher?

Itachi riu com ironia e depois franziu o cenho. Suspirou e entrecruzou os dedos.

- Tapada e atrapalhada como ela é, bonita ou não... Periga ela cortar o pênis de um homem fora, ao invés de... – Itachi foi interrompido pela risadinha de Sai. – Ela está aqui, não é?

Sakura jogaria o novo copo com água na cabeça de Itachi se não fosse paga para cuidar dele. Apenas bufou e resmungou qualquer coisa depois de colocar o copo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira do rapaz.

- Relaxe, Itachi-san – Sai sentou um pouco abaixo do local úmido na cama e suspirou. – Seu irmão pretende viajar depois de amanhã. Vai deixá-lo aqui aos cuidados dessa enfermeira. Eu, no seu lugar, procuraria me dar bem com ela.

- Aonde ele vai? – perguntou Itachi, ignorando o conselho de Sai.

- Osaka e, de lá, para qualquer lugar do mundo bem longe daqui.

- Tomara que o avião caia! Mas tenho tido tão pouca sorte ultimamente que é capaz de cair encima da minha cabeça e Sasuke sair vivo de dentro dele!

Sai abafou o riso. Sakura, logo ao lado, ofereceu aos cutucões o copo com água para o Uchiha, junto de uma pílula que ele fez questão de não aceitar.

- Você quer ficar atrofiado nessa cama para sempre, Itachi-san? – a enfermeira tentou enfiar a pílula a força na boca de Itachi, que quase mordeu a sua mão. – Ora! Você vai ter que tomar isso de um jeito ou de outro! Vou chamar o seu irmão!

Sakura saiu a passos pesados do quarto, bufando e resmungando. Itachi fez uma careta ao lamber os lábios.

- Como se ele fosse me obrigar. Acho até que, por ele, eu sufocava com uma dessas pílulas.

- Você deveria tomar. Não quer se livrar do seu irmão tanto quanto ele de você? – Sai caminhou pelo quarto e seus passos se distanciaram da cama. – Será melhor, não é?

- Quando eu sair daqui é bem provável que eu vá direto para a cadeia. Acha que estou animado?

Itachi ouviu o riso discreto de Sai abandonando o quarto. Com um pouco de esforço, ajeitou-se sob os lençóis e tentou dormir, mas a dor pelo corpo parecia aumentar gradativamente. Talvez fosse o efeito da última pílula – tomada à força – que estava passando. Pensou que, se Sakura aparecesse com a pílula agora, ele não recusaria.

Antes que pudesse pensar em chamar por ela, Itachi ouviu novamente alguém adentrando o quarto. Esperou que se manifestasse, dissesse um oi ou algo do tipo. Nada. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, passos se aproximaram e alguém parou ao lado do rapaz na cama.

- Sakura-san? – pensou em pedir o remédio, mas o orgulho era um de seus traços mais marcantes. – Se veio insistir para eu tomar aquela porcaria, você... – o toque de um dedo indicador nos lábios de Itachi o fez calar. – Quem... Sakura-san?

Mais um curto período de silêncio se seguiu e o rapaz sentiu a proximidade de uma respiração quente e suave no seu rosto. Instintivamente, ele entreabriu os lábios, quase chamou novamente o nome da enfermeira, mas notou que o tinha esquecido por um instante – e até supôs que ficaria decepcionado se aquela respiração com um suave perfume de eucalipto fosse dela – quando finalmente, lábios carnudos e quentes tocaram os seus.

Um súbito calor invadiu as vestes do Uchiha. Seus lábios buscavam com sofreguidão o contato daqueles outros que lhe acarinhavam com tamanho zelo. Tentou usar as mãos para tocar o rosto daquele mistério, mas ao tentar fazer isso, as mãos seguras e macias, porém fortes, lhe seguraram os pulsos. O beijo tornando-se quente, profundo, aquele cheiro de eucalipto a embriagar-lhe pareciam ter ganhado um poder afrodisíaco de repente.

Os lábios se separaram por um segundo, onde Itachi quase forçou as costas para continuar aquele contato. Quando finalmente voltou a ser beijado, a língua macia e úmida adentrou sua boca e, junto dela, Itachi notou, vinha a tão irritante pílula que, em meio ao beijo, pareceu já não ser tão mal recebida.

Quase engasgando com o comprimido, ele recebeu o copo com água e o bebeu sem cerimônia. Esperou mais um pouco. Quem sabe ela falava alguma coisa agora? Mas o único som que ouviu foi o de passos abandonando o quarto.

O Uchiha sorriu, o corpo relaxando aos poucos.

Pensou se realmente aquele beijo fora daquela enfermeira afobada. Intimamente desejava que não, que aquela sensação magnífica jamais lhe seria transpassada por aquela criatura – da qual esquecera momentaneamente o nome – mas que talvez um outro ser, mais completo e quente, mais gentil, lhe visitara aquela noite, talvez para deixar nele uma marca invisível, porém bem concreta.

Adormeceu.

--x--

- Confirmado, claro – disse Sasuke em resposta a Sai. – Vou amanhã à noite para Osaka.

- Vai deixar seu irmão, debilitado como está, sem a presença de um parente? – indagou o rapaz que tinha a concentração voltada para um notebook sobre as pernas.

- Vou – respondeu de imediato. – Você se preocupa demais, Sai. Itachi sabe se virar. Ele tem essa enfermeira chata no pé dele, não tem? Ela que cuide dele então! E você ficará por aqui, de qualquer forma – pegou uma xícara de café sobre a mesa de centro e bebericou. – Acredita que ontem aquela cabeça-de-algodão-doce foi encher o meu saco por que o Itachi não queria tomar o remédio? Ah, tenha santa paciência! Fui ao quarto dele quase imediatamente, para quem sabe mandá-lo morrer logo. Quando chego, o que vejo? Um copo vazio e a pílula que é bom, nada! Talvez já estivesse se decompondo dentro dele. Ela ficou toda esquisita, pedindo desculpas por incomodar!

Sai arqueou a sobrancelha, na mesma hora em que a enfermeira voltava sorridente do quarto de Itachi.

- Acreditam que ele tomou o remédio sem reclamar, hoje de manhã? Talvez seja por que ontem notou o que acontece quando não toma! Deve ter ficado todo dolorido! Por isso mesmo deve ter resolvido engolir o analgésico enquanto eu procurava o Sasuke-kun!

Os dois rapazes na sala se entreolharam. Sasuke fez uma careta logo que ela se recolheu para a cozinha.

- _Sasuke-kun!_ – repetiu o Uchiha em zombaria, imitando a voz da enfermeira. – Ela pretende sair daqui me chamando assim?

- Acho que ela gostou de você! Bem... perdi o fio da meada! – Sai riu e fechou o notebook de repente. –Naruto vai te esperar na estação?

- Provável que sim – virou a cabeça na direção da cozinha. – HEI! MULHER! – Sakura correu para a sala. – Itachi está acordado?

- Sim, Sasuke-kun!

- Ótimo – caminhou pelo corredor e, já quase adentrando o quarto, virou-se: - E PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

Itachi dedilhava a colcha da cama, bufando e cantarolando qualquer coisa. Já ouvira os berros do irmão e já sabia que era ele quem estava sentando na ponta da cama.

- Cantando, Itachi? Conheci você mais discreto.

- É, me conheceu quando eu ainda podia ver e chutar o seu traseiro. Por que não me deixa aqui sozinho, hã? Estou bem contando os meus dedos.

- E vou deixar mesmo. Eu ia adorar que tivessem arrancado os seus dedos também. Distrações inúteis. Amanhã vou viajar e...

- Sasuke, me faça um favor – era mais uma ordem do que um pedido. – Arranje outra enfermeira.

Sasuke mal conteve o riso.

- Como é? Bem... não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal aquela mulher é mesmo insuportável, mas... sabe que é até bom que ela fique? Eu vou viajar amanhã, vai sobrar para vocês e o Sai aturarem a fera. E é divertido saber que você está incomodado.

- Ontem ela fez uma coisa estranha...

- Tentou te matar? Por que, se foi, vou dar um aumento a ela.

Não valeria a pena discutir. Itachi tinha plena consciência de que era dependente de Sasuke naquele momento - em todos os sentidos. E reclamar estava fora de cogitação.

- Faça uma boa viagem, irmãozinho.

--x--

Sai acompanhou Sasuke até a estação de metrô sob os protestos de Itachi, que não parecia nada animado com a idéia de ficar sozinho em casa com a enfermeira. "Ela é doida", dizia ele. Sai ria abertamente enquanto que o outro apenas revirava os olhos e xingava o Uchiha mais velho.

- Bem, deseje-me boa sorte! Ah, e se a polícia ligar, não se aborreça. Entregue Itachi com cadeira de rodas e tudo e fique em paz.

- Sabe que eu não faria isso, Sasuke.

- É... eu sei – o Uchiha encarou os orbes negros de Sai por um tempo e sorriu. – Você é mesmo como Naruto disse... Não parece sentir ódio ou raiva ou irritação... ou amor. Tanto é que age com essa imparcialidade, dando a Itachi uma atenção desmerecida.

- Não sei bem o que Naruto e você querem dizer com isso, mas... – ele sorriu. – A única coisa que tenho são os meus livros, quadros e rascunhos... nada disso tem sentimentos. Talvez um dia eu, assim como você e Naruto, tenha alguém especial por quem eu possa sentir todas essas coisas. Mas no momento não tenho razões para tratar diferente a ninguém. Nem mesmo ao seu irmão, a quem você adora difamar.

- Sei... – Sasuke tentou esconder um sorriso, pegou a mala e entrou no metrô. – Aproveite bem esses dias. E não se acanhe! Mata o Itachi se ele encher o saco!

Algumas risadas e eles se despediram. Sai permaneceu ali até que o barulho do metrô sumiu no túnel. Passou os dedos pelos lábios num movimento banal e sorriu com simplicidade. Era hora de voltar para casa.

--x--

Itachi estava tenso, sentado na cadeira de rodas. Tinha conseguido a ajuda de Sakura para sair do quarto – e não estava feliz com isso. Sentia algumas dores na coluna que nem mesmo os analgésicos conseguiam fazer parar.

- Está precisando de alguma coisa, Itachi-san?

- Não.

Ele tinha se tornado bem mais cauteloso no que se tratava de dialogar com a enfermeira. Desde o episódio do beijo, em que ele tinha quase certeza de que ela o enfiara aquela pílula goela abaixo com a ajuda da própria língua, Itachi havia tomado mais cuidado antes de bancar o rebelde. Tomava os remédios no instante em que ela chegava e não reclamava das mancadas que a garota cometia.

- Sakura-san! – chamou com grande determinação. – Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- O que é?

- Eu... sinto meus lábios um pouco ressecados. Pode verificar isso pra mim?

- Ressecados?

- É! Ressecados! Passe seu dedo por eles, veja... acho que são esses seus malditos remédios! – riu-se internamente, imaginando-se muito esperto em pedir aquele contato com os dedos da jovem. Assim, talvez identificasse se aquele toque sentido há dois dias era deveras da enfermeira. E, pensou ele, se não fosse, teria um grande problema em tentar adivinhar quem poderia tê-lo beijado.

Sakura apressou-se até o paciente e fez como ele pediu. Tocou os lábios do rapaz e movimentou os dedos com certa lentidão.

- Hum... não estão ressecados. Largue de frescuras!

"Grande porcaria! Como se eu fosse bom o suficiente para saber se esses dedos foram os mesmo de dois dias atrás." Pensou ele entre um muxoxo e outro, sem notar diferença alguma entre esses dedos e os que tocaram seus lábios.

- Sakura-san! Há dois dias você me fez tomar aquele remédio, não foi?

- Hã? – ela coçou a cabeça e fez uma careta. Depois de um minuto de reflexão ela voltou a falar: - Oh! No dia em que o Sai-kun conversou com você no quarto? Lembro... derramei um copo d'água encima de você! E foi muito bem feito, diga-se de passagem. Mas não. Eu saí para chamar o Sasuke-kun, como prometi, então quando voltei você já tinha tomado o remédio. Está com a memória fraca?

Talvez o problema não fosse exatamente memória... mas pela primeira vez desde que acordara no quarto do hospital, no dia do assassinato de Kisame, Itachi sentiu muita falta dos seus olhos.

A dupla ouviu a maçaneta girar, a porta abriu e Sai adentrou a casa. Deixou as sandálias à porta e caminhou até o lado de Itachi, tocou-lhe no ombro e sorriu.

- Sente-me melhor, Itachi-san?

- Não. Cada centímetro quadrado de meu corpo dói. Esses remédios não servem de nada!

- Ora! Não vá reclamar agora! – esganiçou Sakura. – Você tem tomado o remédio direitinho desde anteontem! Não vá começar com frescuras de novo!

- Anteontem? – perguntou Sai.

- É! Fora que parecia estar com medo de mim! – Sakura deu uma alta gargalhada. – Devo prometer chamar o Sasuke-kun mais vezes, eu acho.

- Eu também acho, Sakura-san! – exclamou Sai entre risos ao olhar o relógio. – Olhem só, já passam das sete! Sakura-san, se quiser pode descansar. Eu faço companhia ao Itachi-san.

- Obrigada, Sai-kun! Se esse resmungão aí não reclamar...

Itachi deu de ombros e logo ouviu Sakura se precipitar na direção do quarto reservado a ela. Sai sentou no sofá bem ao lado da cadeira de Itachi, cruzou as pernas e suspirou. Seus orbes ônix movimentaram-se na direção do Uchiha e prenderam-se nele.

- Queria que você pudesse ver, Itachi-san... a noite está linda hoje. Muitas estrelas!

- Ah, muito obrigado por me lembrar dos meus olhos inúteis! Sinto-me bem melhor agora! – ele levantaria e sairia correndo dali se conseguisse andar.

- Perdão – dividiram um longo silêncio onde apenas seus pigarros e muxoxos eram ouvidos. – O que houve anteontem, Itachi-san? Por que decidiu, de repente, tomar seus remédios sem reclamar?

- Para não ser molestado sexualmente por minha enfermeira no cio – respondeu prontamente. – O anteontem não lhe interessa.

- Que seja... Quer tentar andar até lá fora, na sacada? Você se apóia no meu ombro. Vai ser bom esticar um pouco as pernas.

Itachi hesitou um pouco, mas depois acabou cedendo. Passou o braço direito pelo pescoço de Sai e, mesmo ainda sentindo umas pontadas de dor logo acima do joelho, conseguiu andar com a ajuda do rapaz.

Sai parou quando chegaram à sacada. Itachi não disse nada por um bom tempo, sentindo a brisa gelada que lhe passava pelo rosto. Se bem lembrava, havia um jardim logo abaixo, circundando a trilha de chegada da casa.

- Tem algum lugar onde eu possa sentar?

Imediatamente Sai o guiou até um banco e juntos sentaram. O vento sibilava em seus ouvidos e um cheiro almíscar vinha do jardim.

- Como se sente, Itachi-san?

- Acredito que em alguns dias eu já consiga andar sozinho. As dores estão menores hoje do que estavam ontem – bocejou e sorriu fracamente. – Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir enxergar de novo.

- Não diga isso! A medicina hoje em dia...

- O que você faz da vida? – cortou imediatamente o assunto. – Veio aqui em Tóquio só a passeio?

- Sou um artista – afirmou com veemência. – Pinto e escrevo. Vim à Tóquio para fazer pesquisas e assim poder escrever meu novo livro.

- Fale-me desse livro então – Itachi procurava prolongar a conversa de todas as formas. Era o único passatempo ao seu alcance. – Do que conta?

- Ah... é um romance épico... Conto a história de dois samurais que saíram juntos pelo mundo em busca de aventuras e desafios. Escrevo para as mulheres, na verdade. Elas é que gostam desse tipo de coisas, quero dizer...

- Não sei de onde tirou que mulheres gostam de ver samurais arrancando cabeças por aí. Há algo que não está me dizendo?

Sai agradeceu por Itachi não poder vê-lo. Estava vermelho e inquieto. Não costumava falar de seus livros, especialmente com outros homens. Não tinha outros amigos além de Sasuke e Naruto, que sabiam bem que tipo de romances ele escrevia para mulheres.

- Já leu algum romance, Itachi-san? – desconversou, tentando camuflar sua inquietude.

- Não que eu me lembre. Nem acho que possa ler um dia – apontou os olhos ao dizer isso. – Conte mais sobre esse livro, Sai. Vamos.

- Abarai Souka e Yumichika Touya são dois jovens samurais – começou ele, balançando nervosamente os pés. – Eles se conheceram na lendária Última Guerra dos Samurais e tornaram-se amigos. Eles saem juntos pelo Japão à procura de grandes e novos desafios para se tornarem reconhecidos. Durante a jornada eles... bem... se apaixonam.

- Ah... por duas belas gueixas que sofrem com a repreensão de seus amos, suponho. – concluiu Itachi com um sorriso de orgulho por ter tido tão grandiosa idéia.

- Bem criativo você – Sai riu, sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade. – Mas não... você não entendeu. Quando eu disse que eles se apaixonaram, quis dizer... um pelo outro. Um amor proibido, porém verdadeiro. Dois homens.

Itachi gargalhou, logo se interrompendo em conseqüência de uma dor aguda nas têmporas. Notou o embaraço que havia no silêncio de Sai e pigarreou. Retomando a seriedade.

- Escreve há muito tempo, Sai?

- Não... mais ou menos. Tenho vinte e dois anos, esse é meu terceiro livro. Escrevi o primeiro aos dezenove.

- Então... – Itachi tossiu e virou o rosto, sem saber bem para onde estava se voltando. – por que não lê um pedacinho pra mim?

Embaraçado, Sai riu um pouco descrente. Depois correu para dentro de casa e voltou, segundos depois, com o notebook em mãos. Procurou com nervosismo um dos arquivos de texto e notou que Itachi permanecia com sua calma e paciência, esperando que ele começasse a leitura.

- Quer mesmo ouvir isso, Itachi-san? – indagou com grande receio.

- Leia logo. Só por que são dois homens não quer dizer que eu vá abominar a sua história. E são samurais não é? Gosto de samurais.

Sai estufou o peito e liberou o ar dos pulmões. Parecia pronto para contar um grande segredo a alguém. Itachi já rira um pouco de certas atitudes do irmão e adorava fazer piadas com as amizades do mesmo, o que diria de ouvir cenas de um romance homossexual?

- Esse capítulo ainda vai ser escrito... tenho apenas uma resenha do que vai acontecer e... vamos lá... "Touya tomou a espada em punho, - começou ele, parecendo ter demorado até selecionar um bom trecho. – diante dele estava seu inimigo, aquele que foi encomendado para matar. Não o conhecia, apenas sabia que tinha de matá-lo. Mas, antes da lâmina cortar o pescoço dele, o homem cuspiu no rosto do samurai. Imediatamente, Touya embainhou a sua espada e partiu."

Sai fez uma pausa e examinou a expressão no rosto de Itachi. Mas não havia diferença alguma. Mas então ele falou, com a voz mais suave que já fora ouvida dele desde que chegara a casa do irmão:

- Por que ele virou as costas?

- Isso é algo que só contarei no final do livro.

- Não creio que poderei ler seu livro, Sai. E quero saber por que ele não matou esse homem – um meio sorriso se formou no rosto do Uchiha, ele cruzou os braços. – Você disse que era um romance. Fale mais sobre o casal então.

- Tem certeza?

- É a segunda vez que age como se eu não soubesse o que quero. Apenas fale!

- Vou ler então um trecho... bem do meio do livro – Itachi consentiu com a cabeça e então Sai começou: - "Souka deixou de lado a vergonha e insegurança, tocou o rosto de Touya com delicadeza e lhe sorriu. Não queria fingir que estava bem, queria mesmo mostrar a sua insatisfação com os olhares que Touya recebia das moças do Vilarejo, queria mostrar que apenas _ele_ podia olhá-lo de tal forma que o samurai se sentisse nu, livre, completo." – Sai olhou de esguelha, tentando decifrar a expressão no rosto do Uchiha e prosseguiu: - "Sem receber resistência, o beijou. Beijou como jamais beijara a nenhuma mulher e sentiu um frio estranho e excitante no baixo ventre, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma batalha sem perder nenhuma gota de sangue. Touya, quase imóvel, com os olhos arregalados e espantados, se afastou. Quando Souka tinha se tornado tão próximo? Quando pensou que poderia ousar beijá-lo daquela forma? E quando, Deus, quando Touya sentira um beijo tão cheio de paixão como aquele antes?"

- Touya não amava o Souka? – indagou Itachi com repentino interesse.

- Bem... ele só não queria aceitar isso, entende?

Itachi suspirou, parecia cansado e sonolento. Deu um fraco sorriso e acenou para Sai, pedindo que ele continuasse.

- Está frio aqui fora, Itachi-san. Acho que seria melhor eu levá-lo ao seu quarto. Sakura-san foi deitar e com certeza você ainda não tomou o último remédio do dia.

- Conhece os horários de meus remédios, Sai? – zombou, rindo com certa ironia.

- Não exatamente. Mas a ouço falar o tempo todo sobre obrigar você a tomar o calmante. Venha, vou ajudá-lo e depois vou fazê-lo tomar o remédio. E, por favor, não tente resistir.

--x--

Itachi precisou mais do que imaginava da ajuda de Sai. O rapaz o ajudou a trocar de roupas, visto que qualquer movimento mais brusco revelava dores nos mais diversos locais. Sai ria sempre que o Uchiha reclamava ou dizia algum palavrão.

Depois de vestido o pijama, Itachi ofegava. Parecia ter acabado de travar uma batalha.

- Não ligaram para mim?

- Não, - o escritor sentou ao lado dele na cama, em posse de uma pílula e um copo d'água. – Tente não se preocupar com isso. Agora vamos, tome isso.

O rapaz tomou o remédio sem relutância. Depois de entregar o copo vazio a Sai, tentou se ajeitar sobre os travesseiros e logo foi ajudado pelo mesmo.

- Sou um inválido mesmo... – resmungou o Uchiha. – Cego e fraco! O que falta acontecer?

Sai se debruçou sobre ele para arrumar os travesseiros e seu rosto ficou um pouco próximo do de Itachi, o que de imediato fez com que esse último estremecesse ao sentir o hálito dele. Estava sorrindo talvez, as mãos ocupadas ajeitando os lençóis.

- Eucalipto? – sussurrou o homem deitado, inspirando profundamente.

- O que disse? – espantado, Sai afastou-se imediatamente.

- Nada. Quero dizer... eu disse 'eucalipto'. Sua respiração tem cheiro de eucalipto.

Incrivelmente corado, o outro homem evitou falar mais alguma coisa. Os orbes tremulando nervosos e as mãos suando frio. Itachi parecia prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o rapaz de pé diante dele foi mais rápido.

- Vou me recolher, Itachi-san. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Sai! – chamou, mas já estava sozinho no quarto.

--x--

Os dias passaram com certa lentidão para Itachi. Sai não tinha mais lhe procurado para conversar ou para falar do livro. E, para o Uchiha, aquilo foi uma perda grande e pesada demais, pois agora só tinha Sakura para aturar, falando sobre sua saúde e o obrigando a tomar remédios, como sempre.

Certa manhã, ao perguntar a ela por onde andava Sai, a enfermeira disse que o via sempre no quarto, escrevendo ou pintando alguma coisa e que costumava sair pela manhã e voltar bem depois do horário de almoço, para novamente se trancar no quarto.

- O que deu nele? – interrogou Itachi. – Fresco! Conviver demais com o Sasuke deve provocar isso nas pessoas. Francamente...

O telefone tocou e o coração de Itachi deu um salto. Sakura atendeu e logo passou para ele.

- Sim?

_- Curtindo as férias? _– perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Kakashi? Não... pra ser sincero, o serviço de quarto é péssimo! E você, o que me conta de novo?

_- Isso sou eu quem pergunta. Você será intimado, sabe disso. Terá que dar seu depoimento e abrir o jogo para..._

- Eu sou a vítima, Kakashi! Eu sou quem recebi choques, agulhadas, socos, mordidas... Eu quase ganhei um tiro no meio da testa no lugar do Kisame! Não venha tentar me intimidar agora por que... – a atenção do Uchiha se dispersou ao ouvir a maçaneta da porta e passos lentos adentrarem a casa. – por que... ouça, Kakashi, quando eu for intimado, terei prazer em comparecer e dizer o que sei. Agora tenho que tomar meus remédios e tirar uma soneca.

_- Tente se manter fora de encrencas. Até mais, Itachi._

- Sai? – chamou ao desligar o telefone. – É você?

- O que quer? – perguntou com frieza. – Tenho que escrever uns capítulos hoje e...

- Há algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sumiu e eu sinto falta de alguém inteligente para conversar.

Sakura estremeceu do outro lado da sala, entre um resmungo e outro. Se distinguiam as palavras "maldito" e "retardado". Sai arqueou a sobrancelha e evitou rir da enfermeira, que preferiu abandonar o recinto.

- Tenho estado muito ocupado, Itachi-san. Seu irmão não ligou?

- Quero mais que o meu irmão morra. Mas Kakashi ligou... ele é um bom homem, sabe? O conheci nos tempos do colégio. Ele era aspirante, naquela época. Hoje é investigador de grandes casos. Sempre fomos muito amigos... agora a missão da vida dele parece ser livrar minha cara das encrencas.

Sai suspirou e caminhou até ele.

- As dores passaram?

- A maioria delas. Os últimos quatro dias foram monótonos. Da cama para o banheiro, do banheiro para a sala e de volta para a cama! Se tiver alguma dor é de atrofia nos ossos! Mas já consigo me levantar sozinho e trocar de roupa. Isso é bem agradável! – o rosto impassível de Itachi permanecia inalterado. Os lábios finos e que quase não pareciam mexer quando ele falava.

- Esse Kakashi... ele não pretende vir visitá-lo, pretende?

A curiosidade de Sai pareceu divertir Itachi, que se levantou com alguma dificuldade e procurou pelo apoio do outro.

- Quero chegar ao quarto.

- Não me respondeu – afirmou com segurança, sem se prestar a dar o braço ao Uchiha.

- Kakashi não viria aqui. Ele é apenas um homem sério que adora ajudar todo mundo. Eu só não o comparo a um pai por que ele ainda é muito jovem. Agora vamos, me ajuda a chegar ao quarto.

Sai apenas guiava Itachi, sendo que ele já conseguia andar, ainda um pouco manco, mas conseguia. A bala passara de raspão do lado exterior da coxa. Logo ele estaria andando normalmente.

Quando chegou ao quarto, o Uchiha tentou reiniciar a conversa, porém o outro foi mais rápido e o deixou sozinho.

Deitado na cama, Itachi bufava com um ar de irritação, apertando com força o lençol entre os dedos. Não viu quanto tempo passou desde que ficara sozinho, mas sabia que já devia ser tarde. A certa altura, ouviu passos no corredor, pelo ritmo e rapidez, deduziu que fosse Sakura. Apressou-se em levantar e andar às cegas pelo quarto.

- Sakura-san? – chamou sem fazer balbúrdia. Os passos pararam. – Sakura-san! Aqui! Você pode vir aqui?

- Itachi-san? – a voz da enfermeira invadiu o quarto e o som do interruptor sendo ligado fez Itachi relaxar, embora ele mesmo não fosse enxergar nada. – O que faz de pé essa hora? Já passa da meia-noite!

- Pode me fazer um favor?

- Quer um calmante? Está sentindo dor? Um chá?

- Pode me fazer a porcaria de um favor? – rosnou entre dentes.

- Sim? O que é?

Itachi ofereceu-lhe a mão e pediu que ela o guiasse para fora do quarto. Lá, caminhou pelo que ele pôde presumir ser o corredor, então a enfermeira se pôs a falar:

- Precisa fazer xixi?

- Se precisasse não ia pedir sua ajuda para tirar a cueca, garanto. Leve-me ao quarto do Sai.

- O que quer com ele? – Sakura franziu o cenho, a curiosidade se acentuando no rosto.

- Não consigo dormir. Quero conversar um pouco e me distrair.

- Posso fazer isso se quiser!

- Você é chata demais – disse imediatamente, ouvindo o resmungo da enfermeira. – Quero falar com ele. Leve-me até lá e tome seu rumo.

Quando a enfermeira o deixou diante de uma porta fechada, Itachi esperou que os passos dela se distanciassem pela casa e se sentiu livre para bater. Não ouviu a voz de Sai ou qualquer outro ruído por algum tempo. Logo pensou que talvez ele estivesse dormindo e que teria de voltar aos tropeços até o quarto – correndo o risco de entrar no banheiro e dormir sentado sobre a latrina.

Quase desistindo de esperar, virou-se e então ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si.

- Itachi-san?

A voz suave de Sai chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele sorriu.

- Sai? Eu acordei você?

- Não... na verdade estou sem sono. O que quer? Perdeu-se no caminho? Seu quarto é mais na frente.

- Não fique zombando! Preciso conversar com alguém antes que enlouqueça. Tem tempo agora?

O rapaz de rosto alvo o ajudou a entrar no quarto. Sentaram na cama logo depois que Itachi pôde ouvir a chave trancando a porta. Sai estava sentado à sua frente, provavelmente, pronto para a tal conversa.

- Então? O que o trouxe até meu quarto?

- Sai... por que você escreve romance entre dois homens? Garotas não gostam de mulheres e homens juntos?

- Veio mesmo até aqui só pra perguntar isso?

- Sim, na verdade eu vim sim.

Sai fantasiou por alguns instantes, encarando o rosto de Itachi e imaginando os olhos escondido por trás daquelas gazes. Seriam negros e frios como os de Sasuke? Teriam mais brilho ou mais expressão? Dariam medo e lhe provocariam calafrios?

- Sabe quando Touya entendeu que realmente não podia fugir do que sentia por Souka? – perguntou o escritor com um sorriso fraco a lhe curvar os lábios. – Foi no momento em que aquele beijo, que narrei, acontecia. Naquele momento, seu corpo respondeu à atitude de Souka. Naquele exato momento, ele não se lembrava de nenhuma mulher que pudesse beijá-lo e abraçá-lo daquela forma.

- Que forma?

- Com desejo, carinho, proteção e amor. Você pode sentir isso tudo no rápido intervalo de um beijo. Essas quatro sensações te fazem confiar na pessoa que lhe proporciona isso. Já se sentiu assim, Itachi-san?

De repente, veio à mente do Uchiha o momento em que foi beijado no quarto, forçando-se a engolir aquele remédio. Se fosse organizar os fatos em sua mente, talvez encontrasse todas aquelas sensações durante tal beijo. O desejo de não acabar, o carinho com que foram tocados seus lábios, as mãos que lhe deixavam mais quente, tranqüilo, o coração calmo que ficara depois de terminado... De repente percebeu que precisava mais do que nunca saber quem o beijara naquela noite. Tinha certeza de que não fora Sakura. Ela própria confessara ter saído e ao voltar já não existia pílula alguma sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Fora o fato de que Itachi tinha uma estranha certeza sobre ela não ter o mínimo desejo de beijá-lo.

- Acho que sim – pigarreou e deixou-se viajar por alguns pensamentos. – Mas confesso não saber por quem.

- Entendo... – Sai fitou intensamente o rosto do outro. – As mulheres que leram meu primeiro romance me descreveram assim esse sentimento, dizendo que eu não soube fazê-lo. Era um romance hetero, o primeiro. Foi quase unânime o comentário de que aquele amor que descrevi era muito superficial... não havia química e eu não parecia interessado em imaginar o que eles realmente sentiam – mirou os lábios entreabertos de Itachi e sorriu. – Então algumas garotas mandaram e-mails e escreveram cartas, contando sobre suas fantasias de verem dois homens sentindo tais coisas, como seria a sensação... se seria a mesma de uma mulher e um homem. Eu não fazia idéia de como descrever algo assim entre dois homens. Mas então me dei conta de que também não sabia descrever quando era entre duas pessoas de sexos opostos.

- E como conseguiu?

- Eu não tinha amigos, sabe? Então... pensei em desistir dos livros e me dedicar apenas aos quadros. Os desenhos... – riu fracamente e prendeu-se a uma lembrança qualquer. – Foi quando conheci duas pessoas que me fizeram entender qual era a sensação quando dois homens se apaixonavam. E compreendi o que minhas leitoras queriam dizer. Mas notei também que elas não sabiam tudo. Eles sim. Eles viviam aquela sensação, aquele sentimento. Passei a ver a relação entre um homem e uma mulher como sendo muito superficial na maioria das vezes e não só no meu livro. Algo ligado ao sexo um do outro, aos seios de uma mulher, o abdome ou os músculos de um homem... era tão... leviano.

- Você já se apaixonou por alguém? – perguntou Itachi com grande interesse.

- Talvez seja isso... – continuou o rapaz, ignorando a pergunta. – Depois de conviver tanto com esses amigos de quem falei, passei a entender que o amor era bem mais profundo do que apenas o desejo. Tinha de ser um desejo cego, não cego como você, entende? – Sai riu ao ver Itachi se contorcer de raiva pela observação. – Ou talvez sim. Cego para ignorar a aparência, ignorar a ilusão que os olhos nos proporcionam. Ser cego no coração. Entende isso?

- E esses amigos são certamente: meu irmãozinho idiota e o amiguinho dele, que mora em Osaka. Certo?

- Vê algum problema, Itachi-san? Neles dois, quero dizer.

Depois de refletir por alguns instantes, o Uchiha sorriu.

- Sinceramente, não. Mas você não me respondeu ainda. Já se apaixonou?

- Acho que... estou me apaixonando – riu sonoramente, quebrando qualquer clima ruim que ainda pudesse existir.

- Por uma mulher ou... por um homem?

- Quando nos apaixonamos isso de mulher ou homem deixa de existir. São apenas pessoas. Amamos pelo que há dentro do peito e não pelo que há dentro da roupa íntima. Já não costumo olhar as pessoas e diferenciá-las pelo sexo. Diferencio pela personalidade, pela voz, o sorriso... pelo olhar. Talvez ficar cego não fosse tão ruim, sabe? Assim eu também deixaria de me iludir pelas expressões faciais e pelo jeito de andar. Seria algo apenas do contato sentimental... mas já fiz muitos progressos, se quer saber.

- O que te faz crer que está se apaixonando? Foi como Touya, ou como Souka? Foi antes ou depois do beijo?

Sai ficou extremamente corado. A voz de Itachi era firme e direta. Se pudesse, se esconderia dele. Porque mesmo ele estando com os olhos vendados, parecia conseguir ver a sua alma. Apenas olhar para aquele rosto o fazia sentir calafrios.

- De certa forma, o beijo que Souka deu em Touya foi o jeito que ele arranjou de descobrir se aquele sentimento que começava a surgir no peito era de fato real. Os beijos dizem muito... As sensações que eles transmitem... Fui como Souka. Tentei entender o que eu sentia ao... beijar.

Itachi quase perguntou se foi a ele quem Sai beijou, mas sabia que isso só iria cortar a conversa que estavam tendo. Ele não queria isso. Daí então pensou em talvez agir no escuro, como lhe era permitido. Agir cegamente, como Sai lhe dissera. Pôs-se de pé e estendeu a mão para Sai – guiando-se pela voz – e sorriu com suavidade. O rapaz segurou-lhe a mão e ficou de pé, tentando entender a atitude do Uchiha.

- Preciso compreender uma coisa, Sai... por favor... se eu estiver errado... apenas me guie para longe do seu quarto.

Sai não entendeu a mensagem até que Itachi fizesse o que pretendia. Pegou as mãos do escritor e levou-as ao rosto, fez com que os dedos dele tocassem seus lábios que se curvavam num meio sorriso. Depois tocou a nuca do rapaz e o puxou para perto. Assim como Sai lhe ditara no trecho de seu livro, não recebeu resistência. Então os lábios se tocaram, tomados de um acanhamento sutil e de um calor que crescia progressivamente em seus corpos. Não demorou e o cheiro de eucalipto chegou às narinas de Itachi e o sabor daqueles lábios carnudos e gentis, as mãos com um leve cheiro de tinta tocaram seu rosto e toda a vergonha se foi, junto com as palavras, suposições e pensamentos. As línguas sôfregas e úmidas tocavam-se com sensualidade. As mãos de Itachi desceram pelo corpo de Sai, contornando as costas, parando nos quadris e puxando-o para colá-lo ao dele.

Não notaram por quanto tempo ficaram naquele beijo, mas foi o próprio Itachi que o interrompeu.

- Leve-me até a porta – pediu friamente.

Atônito e com o coração disparado, Sai o fez. E fez mais, levou-o até a porta do quarto do Uchiha e de lá voltou a passos tontos para o seu próprio. Porém, antes de deixá-lo, obrigou-se a perguntar:

- Estava errado, Itachi-san?

- Não – respondeu com certa surpresa.

Sai sorriu e o deixou sozinho.

Itachi não dormiu aquela noite, nem parou de roçar os dedos pelos lábios. Sai, por sua vez, riu por algum tempo sozinho no quarto, depois dormiu e teve alguns sonhos que jamais contaria a alguém depois. Mas internamente agradecia por não precisar olhar nos olhos de Itachi na manhã seguinte.

Continua...

--x--

**N/A:** _OMFG! Minha primeira Itachi/Sai! Certo, se ficou nonsense eu não sei... talvez! E com certeza é a fic com os mais longos capítulos que eu já fiz na vida! O.O _

**_Yeahrebecca_**_. espero que esteja bom para você! Aguarde os próximos capítulos. ;)_

_ps.: Sei que Itachi e Sasuke estão um pouco OOC, mas acho que consegui manter suas personalidades fortes, embora que com um senso de humor bem... tosco. XD_

ps2.: Àos outros campeões, podem começar a reclamar suas fics. Eu e Bianca estaremos disponíveis e fugindo de vossos gritos, com certeza. o/

ps3.: Esse **s2** do segundo PS ficou muito gay. (Momento O Diário de um Uchiha mode on)


	2. Em más companhias

**_Exílio_**

_Se houvesse uma forma de dizer Adeus sem sofrer ou fazer sofrer, ele diria. Mas sentia que a incapacidade de falar tal coisa era bem mais que simplesmente medo, era a vontade de permanecer ao lado dele falando mais alto._

_-_

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Em más companhias_**

_-_

Pelos dias que se seguiram, Itachi recebeu uma carta de intimação da polícia de Tóquio. Sakura leu em voz alta, embora ele parecesse pouco interessado. Teria de comparecer para depor e isso não lhe animava muito.

- Só assim vai se livrar disso, Itachi-san! – exclamou a enfermeira, que se tornara bem mais próxima do rapaz nos últimos dias, já que ele parecia ter finalmente ficado mais calmo, tendo ela atribuído isso à melhora na perna que, segundo ele, já não incomodava mais.

- É... talvez você esteja certa.

Itachi e Sai não tinham mais conversado sobre nada desde o episódio do beijo. Logo, logo o Uchiha poderia remover os curativos nos olhos e poderia, quem sabe, voltar a enxergar. Não que isso o animasse naquele momento. Encarar Sai – que costumava passar apressado sempre quando cruzava com Itachi – seria estranho para ele.

Beijar o rapaz fora um grande erro, pensou, mas assim pôde se certificar de que naquela noite fora beijado por ele. Ainda não sabia o que motivara Sai a beijá-lo daquela forma tão intensa, e tampouco estava preocupado se isso lhe era errado ou absurdamente gay, como costumava ironizar ao irmão. O problema era sentir mesmo falta de conversar com Sai, afinal Sakura não era bem o tipo de pessoa com quem ele conseguia falar por mais de cinco minutos.

- Sakura-san... estamos sozinhos em casa? – indagou com a voz baixa.

- Sim, - respondeu no mesmo tom. – Sai-kun saiu cedo hoje, aposto que não volta para o almoço. Por quê?

- Por nada. Faça um favor pra mim, sim? Pegue o telefone e disque o número que vou lhe falar.

- Certo.

Depois de discado o número, a jovem de cabelos róseos entregou o aparelho e saiu da sala para ele conversar em paz.

Depois de muitas chamadas, uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Alô?

- Konan? – cochichou Itachi, imaginando se Sakura teria realmente saído do cômodo.

- Itachi? Seu infeliz! Onde você está? Pain e eu estamos te procurando feito loucos há...

- Ouça! Estou na casa do meu irmão, você deve saber onde fica.

- É o único lugar do mundo que não imaginei que você iria... Sinceramente...

- Pain não pode saber onde estou. Ele me mataria! Deve estar com tanta raiva de mim quanto Orochimaru. Venha sozinha hoje ainda.

- Itachi... Pain não está nada contente com a sua traição – a voz da mulher se tornou mais fria. – Acha que ele vai acreditar que estou indo fazer um passeio?

- Konan... só confio em você dessa maldita gangue! Venha sozinha. E se Pain perguntar qualquer coisa, apenas invente algo!

- Hoje à noite estarei aí. Seu irmão não vai começar a me xingar?

- Ele viajou. Estou só com uma enfermeira e um amigo do Sasuke... – sentiu a voz oscilar ao dizer 'amigo do Sasuke'.

- Ah... uma enfermeira? – Konan passou para a defensiva, parecendo incomodada com a informação. – E ela é bonita?

- Não faço idéia. Orochimaru arrancou meus olhos antes de eu ser encontrado.

- ITACHI!

- Espero você à noite. Até.

Ele ainda ouviu Konan gritando do outro lado da linha, mas desligou. Na mesma hora, a porta de entrada da casa se abriu e Sai adentrou o local, lançou um olhar rápido a Itachi e tentou ser rápido o suficiente para não ser chamado de volta, porém dessa vez não conseguiu.

- Sai?

- Sim, Itachi-san?

- Não... nada – O Uchiha procurou o sofá e sentou. Não sabia exatamente o que queria dizer a Sai. Talvez o melhor fosse mesmo não falar nada com ele por enquanto.

Sai, no entanto, foi até ele e sentou ao seu lado. Deliberadamente, tocou o rosto do outro e o virou na sua direção, como numa frustrada tentativa de fazê-lo o encarar.

- Pode me perdoar, Itachi?

Era a primeira vez que Sai o chamava sem pronunciar o sufixo. Sabia que aquilo podia não significar nada, porém pareceu-lhe uma novidade de peso. Sai era sempre tão cuidadoso com as palavras que aquilo devia realmente fazer uma grande diferença para ele.

- Não há nada para perdoar – respondeu friamente.

- Então... – suas palavras pareciam um sussurro. Olhou para a boca de Itachi e entreabriu os lábios. – Talvez eu devesse...

- Não me beije de novo – ordenou o Uchiha de forma um tanto brusca, segurando os dedos que tocavam seu rosto com força. – Não quero que faça isso de novo.

Constrangido, Sai tentou soltar os dedos ainda presos na mão de Itachi. Não queria falar nada, já se sentia pequeno demais depois daquela repreensão.

- Agora me ajude a chegar ao meu quarto – pediu com serenidade.

- Chame a sua enfermeira.

Sai respondeu usando o mesmo tom anterior do Uchiha e levantou, mas foi segurado ainda pelo rapaz e se obrigou a sentar de novo, dessa vez sendo surpreendido com o corpo de Itachi que se jogou contra ele no sofá. Deitado sob o corpo do homem, o escritor apenas arregalou os olhos e evitou dizer alguma coisa quando sentiu seus punhos serem apertados acima da cabeça pelas mãos grandes do outro.

- Por que você faz isso, Sai?

- Não estou fazendo nada, Itachi-san...

- Prefiro que me chame apenas de Itachi – e como se tivesse esquecido a ordem que dera ao rapaz, ele aproximou o rosto do dele, sentindo o hálito fresco e já tão comum a ele, vindo dos lábios de Sai e quando esse último fechou os olhos, já esperando o beijo quente e sensual de Itachi...

- Itachi-san, eu... – Sakura voltava com uma bandeja de suco nas mãos.

Itachi levantou de imediato, assim como Sai que logo estava de pé. A enfermeira alternou o olhar de um para o outro os orbes arregalados e surpresos com o quase beijo que presenciara. O seu paciente, notou, estava inquieto e não parava de girar o rosto de um lado para o outro, talvez tentando adivinhar de onde viera o som e o outro rapaz enfiara as mãos nos bolsos e agora a olhava com a respiração desordenada e os olhos trêmulos.

- Sakura, me leve ao meu quarto – disse Itachi ao ficar de pé.

- Oh... certo, eu... tá bom.

- Sai?

- S-sim, Itachi-san?

- Terminamos nossa conversa mais tarde, ou agora, se preferir me acompanhar – a voz de Itachi soou tão sugestiva que Sakura ficou envergonha e ofereceu seu lugar a Sai, entregando-lhe a mão do seu paciente.

- Claro... eu o acompanho.

A enfermeira seguiu, com os olhos ainda arregalados, os dois sumirem ao entrar no quarto de Itachi e a porta a ser fechada em seguida. Soltou um muxoxo e mirou o porta-retratos sobre a mesa de centro da sala, onde estava uma foto de Sasuke ao lado de um rapaz loiro de intensos olhos azuis. Pareciam tranqüilos e tinham um discreto sorriso cada.

- Oh Deus... o que aconteceu com esses homens?

--x--

No quarto, Itachi não esperou que Sai dissesse nada. O pegou pelos ombros e o empurrou com selvageria, ouvindo o sonoro gemido – talvez de dor – que veio dele ao se chocar contra a parede.

- Itachi... – suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo beijo ávido e quente. Suas mãos procuravam algum apoio no corpo daquele homem, parando apenas ao laçar-lhe pelo dorso e prendê-lo contra si.

Sem pronunciar palavra alguma, o Uchiha continuou a beijá-lo com inquietude, correndo as mãos pelo rosto de Sai como se tentasse desenhar a imagem em sua mente. Elas desciam pelo pescoço, peito, quadris, nádegas... divertia-se com os sussurros baixos ao seu ouvido, em que o escritor chamava seu nome, gemia coisas ininteligíveis e arfava com as mordidas que Itachi desferia em seu pescoço.

Tomando as rédeas da situação, Sai levou o outro pela mão até a cama, o fez cair nela e se debruçou sobre ele, retornando as mesmas carícias que recebera. O Uchiha controlava bem mais os impulsos da voz. Evitava gemidos, sussurros, porém não segurava a respiração arfante e desordenada que denotavam sua excitação.

- Por que estamos fazendo isso, Itachi-san? – indagou Sai ao sentir sua blusa ser removida pelo outro.

- Apenas faça... depois a gente discute o porquê...

Sai riu e pôs-se a desabotoar a calça de Itachi. Tinha _quase_ certeza de que não precisariam discutir depois.

--x--

Por volta das sete horas da noite, Sakura ouviu o telefone chamar. Correu da cozinha até a sala e atendeu, sequer reparando de imediato a presença de Sai no sofá, escrevendo no notebook e desatento aos barulhos ao redor.

- Sim? ... Olá, Sasuke-kun! ... Ah, Itachi-san está bem melhor! Muito... muito melhor! Você nem imagina o quanto! Até demais eu diria! – e dessa vez Sai a encarou de esguelha. – Passou o dia inteiro no quarto hoje, acredita? Mas acho que estava se divertido por que... – Sai abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas logo desistiu. – ...por nada, Sasuke-kun! ... Sim, Sai-kun está aqui. ...certo – apontou o aparelho a Sai e sorriu. – Quer falar com você.

Sai continuava lançando um olhar feio à Sakura, que preferiu continuar na sala ouvindo o telefonema.

- Sasuke? Pensei que tinha se esquecido de nós aqui!

- É meio difícil... Naruto fica enchendo minha paciência para eu prestar mais atenção no meu irmão. Sabe como o Naruto é dramático! Acha que foi loucura deixar ele aí, pensa que Itachi vai tentar te matar ou coisa do tipo.

- É bem a cara do Naruto mesmo... Mas tranqüilize-o. Itachi-san não tentou me matar... – Sai notou as risadas que Sakura tentava em vão abafar.

- Liguei para avisar que talvez eu demore mais do que o imaginado. Estou me divertindo muito por aqui.

- Uchiha Sasuke se divertindo? Naruto é mesmo um santo! Mas não se preocupe. Por aqui está tudo bem.

- E a polícia? Nada de levar o Itachi ainda?

- Não seja duro. Ele foi intimado. Deve comparecer para prestar depoimento daqui uns dias, mas parece bem confiante – sorriu discretamente e suspirou, ignorando o olhar curioso da enfermeira sobre ele.

- Ele está bem mesmo? A garota-tutti-fruti disse que ele passou o dia inteiro no quarto. O que deu nele?

- Não ligue para ela... – a campainha tocou e Sai se desligou da conversa. – Bem... mande lembranças ao Naruto.

- Certo. _Não_ precisa dizer ao Itachi que eu liguei. Até breve!

Sai desligou o telefone e prendeu-se à lembrança de Itachi. Pelo pouco que conhecia dos dois Uchihas, entendia que ambos se preocupavam um com o outro, mas insistiam em agir com aquela indiferença. Olhou para Sakura, que acabara de abrir a porta, e surpreendeu-se com a visão que teve.

- Uchiha Itachi está aqui? – perguntou uma linda mulher de cabelos azulados e pele clara.

- Hum... Sim, está – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso. – Entre, eu vou chamá-lo.

A mulher encarou a enfermeira por muito tempo, analisando cada detalhe do rosto e corpo. Depois seus olhos chegaram a Sai e ela sorriu fracamente.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou.

- Ah... Boa noite... – respondeu ele, sem muito entusiasmo. – Procurando Itachi-san?

- É... eu pensei que ele estava morto, sendo sincera. Ainda bem que ele me ligou! Você deve ser... o amigo do seu irmão, não é isso?

Sai arqueou a sobrancelha. Não era surpresa que Itachi o tivesse apresentado como "_amigo do Sasu_ke", mas não ia dizer que gostou disso.

- Meu nome é Sai – disse com rapidez. E ficaram num silêncio incômodo por algum tempo, até que o Uchiha chegou à sala na companhia de Sakura.

- Konan?

O escritor notou na voz de Itachi um entusiasmo que nunca vira antes. Seus olhos correram dele para a mulher, que não demorou a ir até o Uchiha e abraçá-lo com força. Porém a surpresa maior foi quando ela o beijou na boca com tamanha intimidade que Sai se sentiu obrigado a baixar a cabeça, percebendo imediatamente o olhar de Sakura sobre ele.

- Itachi, seu filho da mãe! Como você está? Fiquei tão preocupada depois que nos falamos!

- Estou bem melhor. E não arrancaram meus olhos, pára com isso... – disse quando sentiu os dedos da mulher passando por cima das gazes.

- Precisamos conversar... em particular – pediu Konan com a voz mais baixa, olhando Sakura e Sai.

- Sakura-san, você pode me dar licença?

- Claro, Itachi-san. Com licença... – a enfermeira continuou olhando Sai, que permaneceu imóvel observando-a abandonar o local.

Konan lançou seu melhor olhar sarcástico ao rapaz, que apenas a fitou por um longo tempo. Itachi pigarreou e deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu senti sua falta, Konan – afirmou com um tom amistoso e impessoal, mas que naquelas circunstâncias parecia a declaração de um homem apaixonado.

- Ah... por que não deixamos o romance para quando estivermos realmente sozinhos, Itachi?

- A Sakura não... – como um baque mudo e violento, ele entendeu. Sai estava lá. E certamente o estaria mirando, talvez o xingando em pensamento. Porém o Uchiha não se intimidou, encheu os pulmões e respirou profundamente antes de começar a falar. – Parece que conheceu o _amigo do meu irmão,_ não é?

A expressão teve efeito imediato sobre o escritor, que logo pegou o notebook e abandou a sala, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- É um belo rapaz! – exclamou ela com um sorriso. – Muito sério, eu diria... mas belo.

- É mesmo? Qual a cor dos olhos dele? – indagou com desprendimento.

- Hum? São negros. Assim com os seus. Por que a pergunta agora?

- Nada... – sorriu e tateou o ar, em busca do sofá. – Talvez eu precise roubar os de alguém depois que remover essas coisas, se é que me entende. E a pele dele, é bonita?

- É sim... mais branca que a sua e... ora, Itachi! Não fique me fazendo de idiota! Diga como você está?

- Bem! Já consigo andar sozinho e não preciso da ajuda da enfermeira para trocar minhas cuecas – riu sarcasticamente e sentiu o peso do corpo de Koknan sentando ao seu lado. – Como conseguiu chegar aqui sem falar com Pain?

- Dei um jeito. Pain não está nada feliz com as suas atitudes! Ele é capaz de te matar se encontrá-lo.

- Não me mataria antes que eu dissesse onde ele vai encontrar o que quer.

- Você está com o artefato?

- Você acha que o Orochimaru é idiota? Ele não me entregou o artefato que Pain tanto quer! O que ele me entregou foi o nome da pessoa que está com ele.

- E por que ele quase te matou? Por que o Kisame está morto? Quem está com o...

- Você pergunta demais. Orochimaru contratou uma pessoa de confiança para esconder o 'tesouro' e eu... bem, eu escondi a pessoa de confiança dele.

Konan precisou de alguns minutos em silêncio para poder compreender as palavras de Itachi. Riu com certa descrença e depois observou o rosto impassível do homem diante dela.

- Quem é?

- Acha que vou entregar o jogo para a maior informante do Pain, Konan? Não sou idiota também.

- Não seja estúpido! Você pode usar essa informação para conseguir sua reintegração na gangue e...

- Não quero a reintegração. Quero que Pain esqueça que eu existo. Ele e toda aquela ralé com quem anda.

- Assim você me ofende... você costumava ser mais gentil comigo. O que houve? Acha que vou trair você pelo Pain?

- Não acho nada. Liguei para você por que preciso falar com o Pain longe daqui. Não quero envolver o idiota do meu irmão nisso, nem as outras pessoas que estão aqui.

- Só que precisa de alguém para ser seu cão-guia, não é isso? – ela bufou e começou a andar pela sala, as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar repreensivo, que no momento adoraria que Itachi pudesse ver. – Pois muito bem! Hoje é... quinta-feira... certo... sábado, não, não, domingo, domingo eu virei aqui te buscar. Vai precisar levar a sua enfermeira junto?

- Não. Estarei esperando.

Konan não realizou mais nenhum ato de carinho. Apenas caminhou até a porta e a abriu, porém, antes de sair, Itachi voltou a chamá-la:

- Konan?

- Sim?

- Sobre o Sai... ele é... mesmo tão bonito assim?

A mulher riu, o fitou por alguns segundos e suspirou.

- Ele é sim. Bem vestido, um belo rosto, olhos negros e vivos... lábios carnudos. Gosto mais dos lábios dele do que dos seus! Mas fique tranqüilo, você ainda é meu preferido. Tchau, queridinho.

Itachi ouviu a porta ser trancada e logo depois os passos curtos de Sakura voltando à sala. A enfermeira parecia inquieta, andando de um lado para o outro, como se esperasse que a ordenassem fazer alguma coisa.

- Sakura-san, - chamou, notando que ela parou imediatamente. – me diga... o Sai, ele é mesmo... um belo homem?

- Ah, mas que pergunta é essa? – reclamou Sakura, rindo. – Veja bem, Itachi-san, ele é muito bonito sim. Por quê? O deixaria se descobrisse que ele era feio?

- Deixá-lo? – agora foi a vez dele de rir. – E desde quando ele se tornou minha esposa?

- Se quer mesmo saber... ah! Deixa pra lá. Ainda vai precisar de mim?

- Não. Aliás, vou sim. Onde está _ele_?

- Fala do Sai-kun? – Sakura riu baixinho. – Ele saiu pelos fundos. Estava no telefone com alguém... Ouvi ele chamar o nome... como era mesmo? – tentou puxar da memória. Piscando um olho e estalando os dedos, ela continuou: - Gaara! Ele me falou desse rapaz outro dia, quando vi um desenho que ele estava pintando. Disse que o tal Gaara era o modelo. Um belo desenho se quer saber. Um rapaz ruivo, olhos verdes... Talvez um amigo dele?

- Eu apenas perguntei onde ele estava. Não pedi uma biografia. Ele não disse aonde ia?

- Não. Nem falou comigo.

- Tem o telefone do Sai em algum lugar por aqui? Encontre e ligue para ele agora.

Sakura bufou. Pegou uma agenda telefônica que estava sobre a mesa e folheou. Tomando o aparelho nas mãos, ligou e esperou a primeira chamada. Entregou o fone para Itachi e ficou ao lado, as orelhas apuradas.

- Sim? – uma voz grossa e educada atendeu o celular, mas Itachi tinha certeza de que não era Sai.

- Quem está falando? Não é o telefone do Sai?

- Ah... sim... ele está aqui comigo. Quem quer falar?

- Não lhe interessa quem. Apenas passe pra ele. Agora – Itachi esperou por algum tempo. Ouviu vozes alteradas do outro lado da linha e dedilhou o aparelho telefônico.

- Desculpe-me, mas o Sai prefere não falar com ninguém agora. Ligue amanhã.

- Diga que é Uchiha Itachi quem está falando – mais uma espera.

- Lamento... ele insiste que não quer falar. Tenha uma boa noite.

A noite não foi tão boa assim. O Uchiha passou a maior parte do tempo rolando de um lado a outro da cama. Sentia os olhos coçando e tinha vontade de rasgar aqueles malditos curativos. Quase já não sentia dores na perna, mas agora ela parecia incomodar bem mais que no dia em que chegara. E, como agravante, tinha pensamentos voltados a Sai. Tentava montar a imagem do rapaz que Konan descrevera e imaginar onde ele estaria agora e fazendo o quê com o tal modelo. Detestava pensar tanto assim em alguém.

Ele precisava se concentrar no encontro que teria com Pain no domingo, mas sequer lembrava-se disso naquele momento. Estava completamente absorto nas lembranças em torno de Sai. Lembrava especialmente do dia inteiro que compartilharam. Pensava na voz que lhe sussurrava aos ouvidos coisas tão indigestas e outras tão doces. E, por mais que odiasse admitir, excitava-lhe lembrar dos gemidos.

- Diabos!

Abraçou um dos travesseiros e notou que havia um perfume diferente nele. O cheiro do corpo que deitara ali com ele mais cedo, com certeza. O cheiro de Sai que estava impregnado ali e em toda a casa. Itachi podia garantir que seu olfato estava mais apurado, assim como os ouvidos. E, pensando exatamente nisso, ouviu um barulho distante vindo da sala.

Levantou-se aos tropeços e caminhou a passos lentos até a sala, sempre com o cuidado de se apoiar na parede. Chegando lá, parou e percebeu quando Sai passou por ele. Sabia que a luz devia estar apagada ou então Sai o julgava mais cego do que ele realmente era.

- Sabe as vantagens de não se enxergar nada, Sai? – notou que o rapaz parou abruptamente. – Os outros sentidos ficam aguçados. Posso ouvir os seus passos, por mais discretos que sejam. E posso sentir o seu cheiro, porque já me acostumei com ele. E, por incrível que pareça, posso sentir seu calor daqui.

- Belo texto. Posso incluir no meu livro? – perguntou com ironia.

- Nunca fui bom em formar bons textos. Mas sei dizer o que quero. E quero que diga onde estava, agora.

- Uchiha Itachi-san, eu não lhe devo satisfações sobre a minha vida.

- Konan é uma antiga conhecida – disse de repente. – Éramos da mesma... equipe, até eu resolver sair. O beijo que ela me deu hoje foi apenas uma demonstração de carinho. Não somos namorados.

- Você também não me deve satisfações.

Itachi fez beiço, com certo desdém. Como se tivesse acabado de propor e efetuar uma troca, e agora esperava que Sai fizesse sua parte. O escritor suspirou, sorriu e continuou calado.

- Você me disse, Sai, que só tinha dois amigos. Sasuke e aquele... amiguinho dele. Quem é esse tal Gaara?

- Não me lembro do Gaara ter dito o nome dele – Sai riu baixinho, fingindo não notar o incômodo no rosto de Itachi. – Ele não é meu amigo. É um conhecido. Ele costuma posar pra mim de vez em quando. O convidei para um passeio noturno em alguma boate... Somos solteiros, jovens e cheios de energia. Algum problema nisso?

- Você fez isso pra se vingar de mim – afirmou sem denotar irritação. – Ficou todo esquisito por causa da Konan, não foi?

- Eu não sou gay, Itachi-san – disse Sai com convicção. – E nem tampouco uma garotinha apaixonada. Se me der licença, vou dormir.

- E qual desses dois eu pareço para você?

- Eu não quis ofendê-lo.

- Não ofendeu – retorquiu Itachi com gentileza. – Só não pense que estou lhe tachando de nada desse tipo. Mas me é suspeito um homem que beije outro apenas para obrigá-lo a engolir um remédio.

- Aquilo foi... eu lamento por aquilo.

- Há bem mais que aquilo para lamentarmos, não acha?

- O que aconteceu hoje mais cedo foi...

- Foi muito bom – disse com sorriso jocoso no rosto. – Eu nunca tinha experimentado algo desse tipo e...

- Itachi-san! Peço que não fique tratando isso como uma piada. O que aconteceu hoje mais cedo não deve se repetir. Você não devia ter...

- Por favor, leve-me até o meu quarto.

- Precisamos conversar sobre...

- Por favor.

A dupla seguiu com lentidão ao quarto do Uchiha e, lá chegando, Sai o ajudou a deitar. Permaneceu ali ao lado, observando-o até que o outro resolveu falar:

- Deite aqui do meu lado. E isso é uma ordem.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Quer que eu relembre as ordens que você cumpriu sem reclamar hoje mais cedo? – um sorriso curvou os lábios finos de Itachi e Sai sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha. – Vamos, não vou te atacar!

Sai tinha lá suas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas obedeceu. Deitou ao lado, notando que a cama parecia bem menor agora do que parecera durante o dia quando, ao invés de lado a lado, estavam agarrados e sem espaço algum entre os corpos.

Ficaram em silêncio, contemplando o ambiente um pouco frio. Sai não tinha acendido as luzes, tendo apenas a pálida luz da lua que entrava por uma janela aberta. Itachi parecia mais passivo àquela luminosidade frágil.

- Por que me ligou, Itachi?

- Eu queria companhia. E quando Sakura disse que você tinha saído com um tal Gaara... bem... me senti sozinho aqui.

- Ah! Agora entendo. Sakura ouviu minha conversa e você não gostou do que ouviu... Comovente, Itachi.

- Esse senso de humor não combina com você.

- Deve ser a convivência, não é?

- Ficou com ciúmes de mim? – perguntou com segurança ao escritor. – Você sabe, quando ela me beijou.

- Eu deveria?

- Claro que não. Somos dois adultos e temos plena consciência dos nossos atos. E sabemos que o que aconteceu essa tarde...

- Estamos mesmo discutindo sobre o que fizemos? Foi apenas sexo! Não foi?

O Uchiha mordiscou os lábios, mas não respondeu logo. Algo lhe dizia que o que estava sentindo era bem mais que vontade de ir pra cama com o rapaz deitado ao seu lado. Odiava admitir que a companhia dele fosse de fato agradável. Sabia sim que depois de descobrir que o rapaz escrevia aqueles tipos de romances, sua curiosidade se acentuou. Mas tinha certeza de que aquela curiosidade não se limitava a contato corpóreo.

- Foi? – indagou ele com incerteza. – Acho que me sinto como você descreveu Touya. Lembra?

- Você está falando bobagens.

- Não critique as idéias de um homem apaixonado.

- Não seja abusado – disse Sai, num susto. – Nós... mal nos conhecemos também, além do fato de não...

- O quê? – exclamou Itachi de repente aumentando um pouco a voz e permitindo-se rir. – Achou que era por você? Não acredito!

Sai gargalhou sonoramente, desejando acertar um soco no rosto do homem ao seu lado. Mas aqueles lábios que lhe sorriam não pareciam merecer tal agressão.

- Você é um cretino, Itachi. Quando vai tirar essas coisas do rosto?

- Ao amanhecer. Mas de fato já me acostumei com a idéia de não enxergar mais. É interessante, se quiser saber.

- Por quê?

- Por que temos a liberdade de imaginar as coisas e as pessoas. Nos tornamos mais livres para imaginar.

- Ah é? E como me imagina?

Itachi sorriu categoricamente.

- Pele branca, lábios carnudos, olhos negros e profundos, alto, cabelos curtos e macios... corpo atlético... Eu já te disse que é gostoso passar a mão no seu...

- Itachi! Por Deus, tenha modos! Não tente me deixar encabulado!

O Uchiha riu alto, mas logo retomou seu rosto sério e inexpressivo, ainda ouvindo os risinhos incontidos de Sai. Desejou que aquele momento se prolongasse, porém sentiu que aquela alegria estava sendo cortada por dentro. Uma ínfima vontade de fugir dali lhe ocorreu, então ele quis parar de imaginar como era o homem que estava ao seu lado.

- Sai?

- O quê? – disse ele, ainda tentando conter o riso e a quentura do rosto.

- Como você me imagina? – perguntou com uma notável melancolia na voz. – Você me entende, sem essas coisas cobrindo metade do meu rosto...

O escritor entendia perfeitamente e se sentiu tão cego quanto Itachi quando ouviu a pergunta. Queria poder olhar por baixo daquelas gazes brancas e, caso o Uchiha não o pudesse ver, Sai queria ao menos imaginar que os olhos dele estariam fixos nos seus. Queria vê-lo, pelo simples prazer de conhecer aquele homem que se tornara de repente tão próximo.

- Imagino que seu rosto seja mais expressivo e determinado que o de Sasuke.

- Não me lembro de tê-lo comparado a ninguém.

- Ok... imagino que você tenha um rosto de traços fortes e marcantes. Como uma águia, que ao mirar num objetivo, torna-se mais feroz do que podemos imaginar. Imagino que seja bem mais difícil olhar seu rosto quando ele está desprotegido... deve causar sensações incríveis.

- Sou basicamente um afrodisíaco, então? – comentou ainda sério.

- É – respondeu Sai depois de refletir por alguns instantes.

- Vem, me ajuda a tirar essas coisas do rosto – pediu Itachi que começava a remover as faixas.

- O que você... Ora! Certo, deixe isso comigo. E pare de mexer as mãos! Eu disse para parar!

Era impossível dizer qual dos dois estava mais nervoso diante da expectativa de remover aqueles curativos. Itachi remexia os dedos por cima dos olhos e Sai removia com cuidado e alvoroço os pequenos esparadrapos que se prendiam à nuca. Sentiu uma pontada no baixo ventre, como se estivesse prestes a pular de um abismo alto. Parecia uma criança com medo de altura, e ria dessa sensação.

Quando todas as gazes foram removidas, Sai sorriu, encantado. Parecia estar diante de alguma estrela recém-caída do céu e se sentiu um perfeito idiota por pensar assim, mas estava feliz.

- Abra os olhos, Itachi... – disse com a voz suave, desejando tanto quanto o Uchiha saber o que aconteceria quando ele fizesse isso. Mas no fundo, admitia, queria apenas poder encarar à meia luz o olhar daquele homem que lhe cativava aos poucos.

Lentamente, o moreno abriu os olhos. Era agradável sentir a brisa que passava por eles, parecia não sentir aquela sensação há séculos. Sorriu ao lembrar-se disso. Mas o mesmo sorriso desapareceu aos poucos, quando passada a sensação de frescor, veio a realidade dura e, cruelmente, escura.

Sai ainda estava bestificado, olhando os detalhes nos olhos negros que estavam vidrados nele. Como se o observassem e descobrissem. Sentiu o coração bater acelerado e sorriu ainda mais. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto claro e ainda um pouco marcado pela pressão do tecido fino da gaze. Os olhos negros e profundos, tal como ele imaginara, continuavam fixos nele, imutáveis. O escritor teve de se segurar para não beijar-lhe imediatamente.

- As luzes... elas estão... apagadas? – perguntou Itachi de repente, quebrando um pouco da magia daquele momento.

Sai tremeu. Não mentiria ao dizer que estavam, mas mentiria se dissesse que tudo estava perfeitamente iluminado à meia luz da lua que adentrava a janela. Desejou estar a quilômetros dali para não ter que responder àquela pergunta.

- Estão, mas... a lua está clara hoje.

- Entendo...

Uma desilusão passou pelo rosto dos dois. Sai continuava a admirar o rosto indefectível de Itachi, mas agora se sentia menos quente ao saber que aqueles olhos negros tão brilhantes não estavam olhando para ele voluntariamente. Eles apenas não tinham como olhar para nada. Porém ele não se sentiu menos contente, afinal pelo menos por alguns segundos – que ele julgou os mais maravilhosos desde que chegara em casa àquela madrugada – sentiu que Itachi estava olhando para ele.

- Não desanime, Itachi... aposto que deve haver uma cirurgia que possa...

- Tudo bem. Não quero mesmo falar sobre isso. Apenas diga... que tal lhe pareço?

Foi inevitável voltar a rir da forma desprendida com que o Uchiha falava.

- Você tem belos olhos.

Sai continuou a tocar no rosto de pele macia do outro e tratou de fazê-lo esquecer por algum tempo que não conseguia enxergar. Beijou-lhe os lábios e deitou sobre ele. Talvez um pouco de calor humano fosse o suficiente para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. Tentava manter as mãos de Itachi em seu peito, mas ele as descia voluntariosamente pelas costas de Sai, pousava-as sobre os quadris e o puxava para perto. Só precisava fechar os olhos e tudo soaria muito mais gostoso.

--x--

Sai foi o primeiro a acordar quando os primeiros raios de sol adentraram o quarto. Mexeu-se preguiçoso na cama e notou que Itachi estava acomodado em seu peito nu. Movimentou o braço direito e o laçou, passando a tocar as costas dele com a ponta dos dedos. Sorriu fracamente. Estavam cobertos apenas por um fino lençol que os cobria da cintura até os joelhos, mas observou, também, que aquele lençol com certeza não estava ali quando adormeceram. Foi quando ouviu alguém pigarrear do outro lado do quarto e tudo fez sentido.

- Ca-ham... – repetia o pigarro a enfermeira Sakura, sentada sobre o parapeito da janela, observando-o com visível curiosidade.

- Sakura-san? – notou que o cochicho saiu quase como um gemido de desespero ao ver a moça ali, com um amplo sorriso a mirar seus olhos.

- Eu vinha pra tirar o curativo dele. Bem... agradeço por ter feito isso. Aposto que nem deu trabalho!

- Sakura-san, eu peço que...

- Ele é bonito, não é? Eu achei bem bonito logo que troquei o primeiro curativo. Ele é obediente quando se trata dos olhos. Nem tentou abri-los enquanto eu trocava – parou para respirar e logo voltar a tagarelar. – Ainda prefiro o Sasuke-kun, acho que é por que ele é mais jovem, não sei... mas Itachi-san é um homem muito bonito. Eu nunca tinha visto ele nu... você sabe, ele não deixava eu ajudá-lo a trocar de roupa. Só o pijama, uma vez, e ele vestiu a calça no banheiro. Acredita? Cheio de pudor, ele. Digo, nem tanto! Quando cheguei aqui vocês estavam aí, sem nada sobre o corpo... achei que seria melhor colocar o lençol para não ser ainda mais constrangedor quando acordassem e...

- Pelo amor de Deus! Há essa hora essa infeliz já está tagarelando como uma matraca velha? – Itachi sentou sobre a cama e coçou os olhos. – Devo estar pagando meus pecados. O que foi, Sakura-san? Não acha que está cedo para vir me amolar?

- Desculpe, Itachi-san... – disse ela a contragosto. Olhando de Sai para ele. – Eu vinha para ajudar a remover seus curativos e...

- Tudo bem. Já estou sem eles, como pode observar. Agora vamos, não estou mesmo a fim de ficar andando pelado na frente da minha enfermeira maluca.

- Ora! Como se eu já não tivesse visto e...

- Sakura-san, importa-se? – Sai fingiu um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta de horror. – Acho que precisamos... sabe? Ficar sozinhos para poder...

- ...fazer sexo e esquecer que a enfermeira louca existe – completou Itachi pondo-se de pé.

- Itachi! – reclamou Sai ao notar que Sakura apressava-se na direção da porta. – Você não se importa com o que ela...

- Não. Nem um pouco. Preciso de um banho, me acompanha?

Sai não pôde deixar de estranhar o comportamento do Uchiha. Podia até jurar que ele enxergava perfeitamente, ao julgar os passos rápidos que dava pelo quarto na direção do banheiro.

- Depois de tantos dias sem ver nada, acabei acostumando com a distância de um móvel a outro. Espero não bater de cara na parede um dia. Você não vem?

- Sim... claro... eu... – continuou olhando o corpo do outro homem por um tempo, até ele sumir por trás da porta do banheiro, então o escritor pôde segui-lo.

--x--

Sakura saiu ainda cedo da casa para ir até a farmácia. Precisava comprar colírio e repor os analgésicos que Itachi ainda precisava tomar. Surpreendeu-se quando ao se afastar da casa encontrou com Konan perambulando ali por perto. Segurou o riso para não parecer se divertir com idéia de Itachi ter trocado aquela linda mulher por Sai.

"Se bem que Sai-kun é bem mais bonito, lógico." – pensava a enfermeira entre risos abafados.

- Hei, você!

A voz de Konan tirou Sakura de seus devaneios e ela entendeu que precisava realmente parar de rir. Esperou que a mulher se aproximasse e sorriu nervosamente quando ela a fitou.

- Olá! Como vai?

- Você é a enfermeira do Itachi, não é?

- Oh... sim! Haruno Sakura!

- Podemos conversar?

Sakura imaginou se Konan ia perguntar o que Itachi costumava fazer a noite e logo se encrespou toda só de pensar no que iria dizer. "Ele passa a noite em claro na companhia daquele belo rapaz que você conheceu" pensou em dizer, mas ainda bem, não foi essa a pergunta que Konan lhe fez.

- Ele falou algo sobre como se envolveu nesse crime?

- Não costuma falar sobre isso comigo. Na verdade ele só conversa com o Sai-kun. Lembra dele, não é? Ele é escritor, sabe? Na verdade, procurei os livros dele depois que o conheci... Tenho de admitir que são muito bons! O segundo...

- Sim, eu lembro. Acha que ele pode saber?

- Pergunte a ele! Digo... eles conversam muito, sabe? Desde ontem bem cedo que eles estão passando muito tempo juntos e... Ah, talvez o Sai-kun saiba de alguma coisa. Não fico perguntando sobre a vida dos meus pacientes, desculpe.

- Sai, é? Eles se tornaram amigos, então?

- Bem... não sei se classificaria assim, mas acho que é isso.

- O que quer dizer? Itachi só comentaria isso com alguém de total confiança dele.

- E... – Sakura sorriu com certo cinismo. – ele não comentou com você?

Konan apertou os lábios e mirou com irritação o rosto de Sakura, mas a enfermeira, em meio a risos e recordações, voltou a falar no mesmo tom de deboche:

- Acho que Itachi-san confia bem mais no Sai-kun mesmo. Imagine você que eles ficam até altas horas conversando! E olha... aquele seu beijo no Itachi-san... bem... não foi lá grande coisa se comparado ao que vi essa manhã! Ah, mas não se compara mesmo!

- O que você está dizendo? Enlouqueceu? Por acaso você e o Itachi estão...

- Quem falou de mim? Estamos falando do Sai-kun, deles dois e... E você é uma abusada de ficar me fazendo perguntas a respeito do Itachi-san. Pergunte diretamente a ele se está tão interessada. Agora, se me der licença, tenho alguns remédios para comprar. Até mais.

Konan demorou até digerir tudo que ouvira da Haruno. Porém ao entender, riu descrente do que estava imaginando e murmurou algo sobre Pain adorar saber da novidade e depois sumiu pelas ruas estreitas de Tóquio.

--x--

- Que tipo de perguntas, Sakura-san? – perguntou Itachi com grande interesse. – O que ela queria?

- Queria saber sobre o tal assassinato. Mas eu não disse nada! Até por que eu não sei de nada mesmo.

- Algum problema, Itachi? – indagou Sai ao notar as rugas de preocupação que se acumulavam na fronte do Uchiha.

- Ter Konan como aliada é bom... mas não posso esquecer que ela é bem mais próxima de Pain do que de mim.

- Mais próxima? – Sakura riu. – Então posso supor que ela arranca a roupa dele a dentadas quando o encontra, né?

Sai foi o único a rir.

- Vocês dois não entenderiam. São dois pamonhas, isso sim! – vociferou o moreno, estufando o peito. – É uma briga de gangues! Isso é realmente sério! Eu encontrarei com Pain nesse domingo e vai ser definitivo para mim...

- Você devia parar de se envolver com esse tipo de gente, Itachi. Lembre-se que já foi intimado e deverá prestar depoimento nessa semana. Aposto que há policiais vigiando você.

- Ora, Sai! Não fique aí falando como se fosse meu irmão! Preciso resolver o que comecei. E preciso da ajuda da Konan para isso.

Sakura se remexeu nervosamente e sentou no sofá. Manteve o olhar fixo no chão – que naquele momento parecia muito interessante.

- Algum problema, Sakura-san? – perguntou Sai, depois de encarar com certa irritação Itachi.

- Bem... é que ela perguntou, indiretamente, se eu estava me envolvendo com o Itachi-san... – a enfermeira sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. – Daí... eu acho que falei demais... se é que me entende...

Itachi desatou a rir com ironia. Deu uma palmadinha no próprio joelho e suspirou, terminando com um "ai, ai" bem divertido.

- E você disse que estamos noivos, não é, Sakura-san?

- Não seja atrevido! – reclamou ela, cruzando os braços. – Na verdade... eu falei de vocês dois. – e dessa vez Sai teve certeza de que ela não pararia mais de encarar o chão. – Digo, eu não falei que vocês estavam... bem... eu disse indiretamente e... ah! Que culpa eu tenho se vocês são dois indiscretos! Pelo amor de Deus!

A enfermeira saiu pisando forte o chão, que parecia ter perdido todo o encanto. Sai manteve-se calado, tentando decifrar a expressão do Uchiha, que continuava dando palmadas no joelho.

- Enfermeira idiota! – berrou por fim Itachi. – Se Konan leva isso a sério... perderei uma forte aliada! Com certeza! Que absurdo! Isso é coisa de se comentar por aí? Acho que já posso me considerar morto! Droga! Maldita enfermeira! Maldita tagarela!

- Você está tagarelando tanto quanto ela – disse Sai, caminhando para sentar ao lado do outro homem. – Que tal começar a me explicar toda essa história? Se fizer algum sentido talvez eu até possa te ajudar.

- É uma longa história.

- Não tenho pressa. Vamos lá! Sou todo ouvidos.

- Conheci Pain quando tinha mais ou menos a idade do Sasuke. Kisame, que foi encontrado morto junto de mim na cena do crime, era meu parceiro na equipe. Bem... era um cúmplice. Orochimaru e Pain são inimigos jurados! Eles têm uma ambição... uma estatueta de Ouro ornamentada com rubis. Uma raposa... última peça de uma coleção de nove. Eu fingi me aliar ao Orochimaru e passei a ter encontros com a gangue dele. Coletei informações preciosas... inclusive o nome da pessoa com quem estava essa estatueta. Orochimaru é inteligente, mas foi burro de confiar tão cegamente num rapaz como aquele. Entende? O rapaz escondeu a estatueta para o Orochimaru. O divertido nessa história é que Orochimaru foi burro o suficiente para não perguntar onde o infeliz a escondeu. Então eu o seqüestrei.

- Você é um louco! Se a polícia descobre essas informações, você vai estar bem encrencado.

- E quem vai contar? Você? Eu sou a vítima, lembre-se bem. Fui torturado... tentaram me matar... furaram meus olhos! – e nesse momento ele riu.

- Não seja estúpido. É claro que eu não vou dizer nada. Isso não me diz respeito. Mas acho que você deveria dar à polícia o paradeiro desse rapaz. Seria o melhor a ser feito. Com ele preso, Orochimaru poderia ser capturado também, não é?

- E Pain me mataria em seguida. Não... não é assim que vou resolver esse assunto. Pain quer a estatueta tanto quanto Orochimaru. Já tenho Orochimaru nas mãos, agora preciso pegar o Pain. E então, meu caro Sai, liberdade!

- O que pretende fazer?

- Bem... preciso entrar em contato com os dois que deixei tomando conta do pobre rapaz.

- Seus cúmplices.

- Cúmplices? Ah, não seja ingênuo. É tudo uma troca. Eles me devem... favores, por assim dizer. Mas a Konan não é confiável, não mais. Ela costumava me ajudar muito, sabe? Antes de isso acontecer.

- Vocês eram... amantes?

Itachi refletiu por algum tempo com os lábios pressionados um contra o outro. Arqueou a sobrancelha e Sai notou que os olhos dele se movimentavam inquietos.

- Éramos cúmplices. Parceiros... é, amantes. Mas era puro interesse. Konan é uma mulher segura e duvido que ela chegue a amar alguém de verdade um dia. Ela é como eu.

Sai se remexeu no assento. O maxilar contraído denotava seu incômodo com as palavras de Itachi. Dedilhou o braço do sofá e foi para mais perto de Itachi, até deixá-lo sentir um pouco do calor que exalava seu corpo.

- Precisa de ajuda?

O moreno demorou a responder. A real vontade dele era de se esquivar tanto de Sai quanto daquela pergunta. Era óbvio que precisava de ajuda. Mas como e por que Sai se enfiaria naquele negócio para ajudá-lo? Por mais que fosse tentador aceitar a ajuda de alguém disposto a qualquer coisa por ele, sentia não poder permitir que Sai se envolvesse.

- Não se meta.

- Itachi... – Sai pousou a mão no ombro do Uchiha e engoliu em seco. – quero te ajudar. Contanto que não se envolva nisso depois, que seja mesmo a última vez a se meter com essas pessoas.

- Sai! Você não entende? Eu estou envolvido nisso até o pescoço! A minha vida inteira se resumiu em gangues de rua e crimes hediondos. Não sou tão bonzinho como o meu irmão. Acha que meu maior crime foi roubar uma motocicleta? Seqüestrar um homem? Você devia ouvir Sasuke quando ele diz que não sou confiável. Realmente não sou.

- E quantas pessoas você já matou?

Itachi sentiu a garganta seca de repente. Fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente.

- Muitas. E não quero que você se meta nessa história. Não quero colocar você ou Sasuke em perigo.

- Para um homem tão cruel, parece bem humanitário de sua parte querer nos manter seguros.

Itachi moveu a mão com rapidez e a prendeu ao colarinho de Sai. Puxou-o para perto até poder sentir a respiração acelerada tocar seu rosto.

- Não tente bancar o esperto, Sai. Posso não ter tanta consideração por você da próxima vez.

O escritor liberou uma sonora gargalhada e se esgueirou para bem mais perto do Uchiha. Aconchegou-se no peito dele e ronronou com desdém, como se tivesse acabado de receber uma declaração de amor. Itachi bufou, mas logo tratou de apertar Sai contra o peito e descansar o rosto sobre a cabeça dele.

- Você precisa relaxar Itachi. Mesmo. Eu vou te ajudar no que você precisar. Conte comigo. Mas me faça ter certeza de que vai se livrar dessas gangues.

- Eu vou. Mas não sei qual vai ser meu destino depois. Meus planos não incluem morar com o meu irmãozinho para sempre. Nem que ele fosse o mais carinhoso do mundo.

Sai sorriu discretamente e abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas interrompeu-se. Itachi murmurou um "Que foi?" seco e esperou-o responder.

- Você poderia... ir para Osaka comigo... sabe, só por um tempo. Até você decidir o que quer...

- Minha nossa! – exclamou o Uchiha com ar divertido. – Juro que não imaginei que viveria para ver o dia em que outro homem me pediria em casamento!

- Não banque o metido! – disse Sai entre risos tímidos.

--x--

Konan acabara de chegar num apartamento escuro e pouco ventilado. As paredes enegrecidas davam um ar mórbido ao local e as janelas fechadas ofereciam uma sensação de sufocação e incômodo. Um único cômodo tomava conta de todo o recinto. Cadeiras organizadas em círculo estavam ocupadas por seis homens. A mulher caminhou devagar e tomou assento. Um homem ruivo de aparência frígida a encarou por alguns instantes e os outros o imitaram.

- Está atrasada – afirmou ele, seguro.

- Eu sei que estou – resmungou com o cenho enrugado. – Tenho novas informações, Pain.

- Está esperando que eu peça ,"por favor," que nos conte?

Konan bufou e resmungou mais alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu. Cruzou as pernas e os dedos, pôs-se a observá-lo e sorriu metaforicamente.

- Itachi quer encontrá-lo nesse domingo. Tenho razões para acreditar que ele está com a estatueta.

- Ah... interessante – os olhos de Pain se remexeram e pousaram novamente sobre ela. – Diga-me, Konan, quando foi que você passou a agir sozinha? Quando foi que ganhou o direito de obter tantas informações e voltar aqui depois como se fosse uma heroína? Queria proteger seu namoradinho traidor? Desde quando sabe onde ele está?

- São perguntas demais, Pain – ela sorriu. – Não ajo sozinha. Mas ontem eu estava sozinha. Ontem o próprio Itachi me ligou e eu conheço a todos vocês o suficiente para saber que se eu contasse a qualquer um, ele estaria morto junto da localização da estatueta! Ele não é meu namorado. E... qual era mesmo a última pergunta?

- Francamente! – exclamou um loiro estabanado que sentava de forma displicente. – Vocês dois ficam aí falando merdas! Por que não vamos direto ao assunto, hm? Onde o Itachi está, Konan?

- Não pretendo dar a localização dele. Não a todos vocês. Tenho motivos o suficiente para não confiar em nenhum – mirou Pain e suspirou. – Domingo eu o trarei a você, Pain.

- Tem algo de útil para dizer, além disso? – questionou um rapaz ruivo de olhos baixos, como se estivesse sonolento e estava sentado ao lado do loiro. – Não sabe de mais nada importante fora Itachi querer encontrar Pain? Algo que possa ser usado contra ele?

- Achei que não iam perguntar! Bem, sim... Ele, aparentemente, bom... tem um novo amigo. E... como posso dizer, é... um amigo _bem_ _íntimo_, pelo que me contaram... entendem?

- Perdão? – um homem de cabelos prateados curvou-se sobre os joelhos e limpou os ouvidos com o dedo indicador. – Amigo íntimo? O Itachi? Uau! Konan, diga-me o que você fez ao nosso amigo, para que eu nunca deixe mulher alguma fazer comigo!

Konan fez uma careta.

- Isso é sério, Hidan! E pare de rir, Deidara! Falei amigo! Sim, isso não quer dizer que estejam... Você sabe! Não sei se percebem, mas isso é um assunto realmente sério! É bem provável que seja cúmplice de Itachi, não?

- Sim... – murmurou Pain pacificamente. – Konan, descubra tudo que for possível sobre esse homem.

- O nome dele é Sai e é escritor. Não deve ser difícil descobrir algo mais sobre ele e...

- Escritor? Kakuzu – estendeu a mão a um homem que estava sentado defronte dele e recebeu um notebook. Pain o ligou e passou a pesquisar, ignorando as freqüentes interrupções dos outros. – Aqui – comentou aleatoriamente e depois olhou para o loiro que continuava rindo e fazendo piadas à Konan. – Deidara, quero que busque esses dois livros para mim. Não importa onde nem quanto vai pagar por eles, mas traga-os ainda hoje – disse enquanto anotava algo num papel. – E, Konan, se eu fosse você, perderia as esperanças em Itachi. Pelo que posso ver, esse tal Sai não é mesmo o tipo de homem que ele ia querer apenas como amigo, entende?

- Sinceramente, não! – respondeu ela com visível irritação na voz.

- Bem... escreve romances, nunca visto com uma namorada antes... seu segundo livro conta uma história triste entre dois rapazes que se apaixonaram e passaram a trocar cartas... só vindo a se encontrar numa situação triste e... bem... aqui não fala mais nada sobre. Acho que precisarei mesmo ler.

- O quê? – Konan ficou de pé num salto. – O que é isso? Esse cara tem o incrível dom de transformar _homens_ em _damas_ _idiotas_ viciadas em romances?

- Não seja idiota – disse Pain com a mesma calma de sempre. – Se esse escritor é cúmplice de Itachi, eu vou descobrir. E a melhor forma, claro, é me aproximando dele.

- Oh... Pretende seduzir o namorado do Itachi? – zombou Deidara, ainda analisando o nome dos livros que tinha em mãos. – Bem, pelo menos eu só vou precisar comprar os livros! E isso já vai ser embaraçoso o bastante.

Sasori simulou uma careta, mas foi impossível negar que estava apenas rindo de Deidara.

- Pensei ter dito que quero os livros para hoje, Deidara.

O loiro saiu do local antes de receber nova repreensão.

- Pain, e sobre seu encontro com Itachi?

- Ah... dê um jeito de entrar em contato com ele... vamos fazer isso com calma. Vai ser melhor se apenas conseguirmos a localização da Raposa sem ter de torturar Itachi, como fez o Orochimaru... Não quero ouvir as baboseiras do Itachi agora. Sei que ele é esperto o bastante para tentar nos passar a perna. Mas fico satisfeito com sua... lealdade, Konan.

- Não é difícil dizer o que sei. Exceto a parte em que fui trocada por um garotão. Isso é...

- Romântico! – zombou Hidan e os outros riram em coro, ignorando a carranca da mulher.

--x--

Itachi estava deitado no sofá, os dedos entrecruzados sobre o peito, num incessante movimento de sobe e desce, como se para passar o tempo. No sofá ao lado, Sakura o observava com preocupação. Havia dois dias que ele passava o dia quase todo naquela posição, não falava nada, nem mesmo com Sai que tentava por horas puxar conversa.

- O que houve, Itachi-san? Está assim desde que ligou para aquela mulher de novo.

Fora exatamente aquela ligação que o deixara assim. Konan deixara claro que Pain não poderia encontrá-lo domingo, o que só deixava óbvio para ele que ela definitivamente não era mais confiável e que de alguma forma estava ajudando Pain a preparar uma cilada. O Uchiha detestava saber que seus planos podiam ir por água abaixo por culpa da indiscrição da enfermeira.

- Que dia é hoje? – perguntou de repente, sem se mover.

- Huh? Oh! Hoje é domingo!

- Sasuke não vai voltar nunca mais?

- Ah... ele ligou há alguns dias, Sai-kun não lhe disse? Bem, não sei o que conversaram, mas sei que ele perguntou por você. Parece se preocupar, afinal.

- Veja se tem o telefone daquele... Naruto... em algum lugar por aí.

Sakura fez uma careta. Não conhecia Naruto pessoalmente, mas tinha certeza de que era o loiro sorridente na foto sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Por qualquer motivo banal – que era óbvio para Itachi –, ela não ia com a cara dele. Logo que a enfermeira encontrou três números de telefone referentes a ele, o Uchiha se aprumou no sofá e esperou que ela o entregasse o telefone. "É o único que chama", ela disse.

- Oi! – uma voz afobada atendeu.

- Er... Naruto-san?

- Humrum. Quem é?

- Ah, olá! Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke ainda...

- Ah! Itachi? Irmão do Sasuke, não é? Aquele bobo fala de você o tempo todo! Diz que está com raiva, mas aposto que é só preocupação! Se sente melhor? Ele disse que você estava bem mal, quase inválido, ele disse... verdade que nunca mais vai conseguir andar?

Itachi anotou mentalmente o motivo para estrangular Sasuke depois.

- Suponho que sim. Sasuke está com você?

- Sim! Na verdade, ele está dormindo agora. Mas eu posso acordá-lo se você quiser, já é bem tarde, não é mesmo? Ele tem essa mania de dormir até tarde! Bem, eu também, mas acabei acordando com o telefone e...

- Chame-o, por favor.

O Uchiha mal pôde acreditar que existisse alguém tão tagarela quanto Sakura e imaginou que os dois se dariam muito bem se começassem a conversar, e desejou não estar presente caso isso acontecesse.

- Itachi? O que houve? Você piorou? Já sei! Foi preso, não foi? Está na cadeia? Chame algum adulto responsável. Eu...

- Quando você volta para casa?

- O que deu em você para ligar? Droga!

- Nada. Estou em casa, ainda vivo, lamento informar. Mas quero saber quando você volta. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Não achei que viveria para ouvir isso! Você? Precisando da minha ajuda? NARUTO, NÃO TOQUE NISSO, SEU IMBECIL!

Itachi afastou o fone do ouvido ao ouvir o grito e preferiu não perguntar a quê se tratava a reclamação, embora sua mente fantasiasse milhares de hipóteses, nenhuma decente.

- Ouça, Itachi, diga no que se meteu dessa vez.

- Tenho que comparecer à delegacia amanhã. Não quero expor a tapada da Sakura, - sentiu os olhos dela fuzilando-o. – nem quero ir com o Sai, ele não tem nada a ver com isso afinal. E você sabe, sou um inútil cego que nunca mais vai poder andar, então... sozinho vai ser difícil.

Sasuke riu do outro lado da linha, provavelmente regozijando-se de ter convencido Naruto daquela história absurda.

- Tudo bem, Itachi. Estarei aí amanhã antes do meio-dia. Onde está o Sai?

- Não sei... saiu cedo hoje.

- Então me passe para garota rosa-choque. Já disse que quero conversar com alguém responsável.

Itachi demorou a aceitar que Sakura fosse considerada responsável, mas passou o telefone para a moça.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Assim que o Sai chegar em casa, peça a ele para convencer o Itachi a não mentir amanhã no depoimento. E faça o favor de não me chamar assim quando eu chegar amanhã.

- Estará aqui amanhã? Ah! Certo! Farei tudo o que pediu e... – a ligação caiu. – tchau, então...

--x--

Sai repousava tranqüilo na grama do parque Yoyogi. Era final de março, o que significava o fim do inverno cortante e o desabrochar breve e encantador das sakuras. Na cabeça, ainda tinha as palavras frias de Itachi quando, naquele amanhecer, Sai o convidara para ir com ele ao parque.

"Não fique agindo como se eu fosse sua namoradinha, Sai. E nem vou poder ver as flores, de qualquer forma. Também não tenho interesse em sentar naquela grama fria, obrigado."

Itachi era um estúpido grosseiro, pensava ele ao fotografar uma árvore completamente rosa devido à enorme quantidade de flores de cerejeira. Gostaria de verdade de ter uma companhia naquela manhã de domingo. Tóquio estava maravilhosa.

- Belo final de inverno, não?

O escritor se virou para ver de quem era a voz grave e segura que se dirigia a ele. Encontrou, de pé atrás dele, um ruivo de traços finos e com um estilo jovial que chamava atenção. Sorriu em resposta e voltou a se concentrar nas fotografias.

- Perdoe-me a intromissão – voltou a falar o ruivo, agora se agachando e ficando à altura de Sai. – mas você é Sai, não é?

- Nos conhecemos? – indagou Sai com certo incômodo.

- Não, perdoe-me mais uma vez. Meu nome é Nagato. Li seus livros... sabe, gostei muito do segundo, entende?

Sai pareceu ligeiramente mais empolgado com a presença do ruivo. Sorriu mais uma vez, agora com uma veracidade inexistente no primeiro sorriso.

- Ah! Nagato-san, obrigado.

- Bem, eu o vi de longe e reconheci... também sou um admirador de seus quadros. Uma exposição linda, aquela de Osaka.

- Esteve lá?

- Certamente que sim! – os lábios finos do ruivo se curvaram num sorriso enigmático e Sai sentiu-se invadido por um segundo. – Sou um grande admirador seu. A propósito, está esperando alguém? Ou eu posso...

- Não! Por favor, pode ficar à vontade.

Pain, num segundo rápido, sorriu para si mesmo e sentou-se comodamente no gramado, passando a comentar alegremente sobre o livro de Sai, sem perder a chance de falar dos olhos do rapaz e de como era agradável ter uma companhia como a dele num domingo de manhã. Sai não tinha certeza se veria Nagato de novo, mas apreciara muito as duas horas que passou em sua companhia naquele fim de inverno.

Itachi não precisava saber do admirador novo e, na verdade, Sai riu de si mesmo ao imaginar que o Uchiha se interessaria em saber dos seus admiradores.

Itachi almoçou sozinho naquele domingo e sentiu uma estranha falta de Sai, adicionada a uma estranha sensação de vazio e a mais estranha vontade de ter a companhia de Sasuke, nem que fosse para xingá-lo o tempo todo. Sentia-se sozinho naquele dia frio. Queria muito saber por onde andava aquele escritor tresloucado e, mais ainda, queria saber por que ele fazia tanta falta.

--x--

**N/A: **_Bem... Sem muito a comentar sobre esse capítulo. Simplesmente adorei ele XD. Itachi é uma mistura de sádico com brincalhão e chato nessa fic. Características muito minhas, confesso. Mas pareceu se encaixar tão bem nele... sei lá o porquê._

_Espero que tenham gostado! ;)_

**_Reviews são bem-vindos. Obrigada!_**

**E por falar em reviews...**

Sabe **Aldebaran**, você já tem fics demais a reclamar de mim. Estou quase tendo que virar escrava e viver de escrevê-las. Isso me dá pânico.

Meus Deuses, **yeahrebecca**, não vá morrer antes do fim! O.O Que bom que você gostou! Eu estava em pânico achando que podia ter feito uma meleca! Uhahuahua! Ah, e meus pêsames pelo macarrão. u.u

Olá, **Uchiha Ju**, obrigada, obrigada! Sobre o lance do lemon com direito a Itachi de olhos vendados... bom, não é algo _tão_ ruim comparado com a idéia dos garotos Lolitas de outros carnavais... até que dessa vez você deu uma idéia bem cabível - cabível, não realizável! Tenho fé que você ainda tem salvação AUHAUHAUHHAU! \o/ #comemorando feito um índio na chuva# Beijinho.

**Reneev**, ela gostou sim! Ainda bem! Se não tivesse gostado, quem morreria sou eu! Well, e cá está a continuação da obra!

Ah **Lety**, muito obrigada! É sempre bom receber elogios! Meu ego até inflou! Temo que ele entre em combustão a qualquer momento, mas que se dane! Estou feliz que tenha gostado! XD

**Uchiha JL**, obrigada querido! Beijo!

Bem, **Nylleve**, o sofrimento faz parte do jogo! XD A cegueira do Itachi fez com que ele passasse a enxergar de uma outra forma. Não é tão ruim assim.

**Hiei**, não espalha criatura! XD Obrigada! E também nem vou reclamar minha fic! Já tenho gente demais me perturbando por fics que prometi! Ahh, tenho dom da política, certeza! XD

**Camis, **você é maaaara, meu bem! maaara! #Rouba a Camis e dá tchauzinho pro Dan# Vamos dominar o mundo juntas, baby! Obrigada!

**Bih, **você me conhece! Sabe que não dou ponto sem nós! XD Sasuke e Naruto foi inteiramente intencional, podes crer! Sobre a seriedade, ah, foi necessária! Depois um pouco de comédia quebra o gelo! XD Amo o Itachi cego! É quase afrodisíaco! Ahuuha


	3. Diante dos olhos

**Exílio**

Havia dois perigos irônicos em beijar seus lábios: O de compactuar com o inimigo e o de se entregar a um sentimento novo para ele. Ambos eram caminhos complexos e que exigiam uma cautela cruel. Era hora de escolher entre ir embora e levá-lo embora.

-

**Capítulo 3 (Final) – Diante dos olhos**

Itachi estranhou o comportamento de Sai na semana que transcorreu. Notou que ele já não demorava muito tempo em casa e suas conversas pareciam ter se tornado cada vez mais distantes, principalmente agora que Kakashi passara a ser uma visita constante desde o depoimento do Uchiha.

O encontro com a polícia teria sido engraçado se não tivesse sido classificado como desastroso pelo investigador. Itachi não usara palavras "claras o suficiente" para esclarecer o ocorrido há quase um mês. Fora tão detalhista no interrogatório quanto um cientista dando respostas sobre a origem da vida e isso levou Kakashi a se tornar uma espécie de guarda-costas não oficial do outro.

A chegada de Sasuke para levar Itachi até a delegacia também não foi o melhor acontecimento daquela semana. Depois de ficar irritado demais com as atitudes do irmão durante o depoimento e extremamente enciumado quando o mesmo resolveu fazer elogios capciosos a Naruto, que viera acompanhando o Uchiha na viagem, dispensou os serviços de Sakura, afirmando que podia cuidar sozinho do irmão inútil.

- "_Eu não vi nada"_? Quase cinqüenta perguntas e quarenta de suas respostas se limitaram a _"Eu não vi nada"_? Acha que está em algum tipo de jogo, Itachi? – indagou Kakashi, servindo-se do café que ele próprio havia preparado com total liberdade na casa de Sasuke.

- Você é que age como se soubesse no que estou metido. Não posso simplesmente chegar numa delegacia e contar tudo que sei sobre eles.

Sasuke fez uma careta e fez menção de dar um soco na cabeça do irmão, interrompendo-se ao notar o olhar fuzilador que Naruto, sentado ao lado, lhe lançava.

- Pois muito bem. Que tal me dar algumas informações extra-oficiais em nome de nossa velha e boa amizade? – retrucou Kakashi, arrancando risos dos Uchiha mais novo.

Itachi sorriu enigmaticamente no exato momento em que ouvia passos apressados invadirem a cozinha. Sai olhou de Kakashi para Itachi como se tivesse ouvido algo de extremo mau gosto, caminhou até a geladeira e tomou posse de uma jarra de suco.

- Nossa amizade não foi o que mais marcou nossa relação, Kakashi. Não banque o rogado – depois de ouvir a ressoante gargalhada de Kakashi, o Uchiha sorriu satisfeito e pôde ouvir o barulho seco de vidro batendo sobre a mesa, bem ao seu lado. – Algum problema, Sai?

- Não – respondeu com secura, fazendo transbordar suco de laranja no copo e correndo atrás de qualquer coisa para reter o líquido que se espalhava pela mesa. – Que bela porcaria! – exclamou ao notar que chegara um pouco atrasado com o pano, tendo em vista que o líquido agora corria pelo chão. – Não se incomodem comigo, eu já, já vou sair.

- Certo – confirmou Kakashi a observá-lo se atrapalhar ao esfregar o pano pelo chão e fazer mais suco se espalhar. – Então, Itachi, em nome dos tempos em que roubávamos motocicletas, que tal umas informações adicionais?

Agora foi a vez de Itachi rir, discretamente. Respirou fundo e disfarçou a inquietação de ter Sai agora tão próximo de suas pernas, ainda resmungando qualquer coisa.

- Kakashi, francamente, - começou Sasuke num tom desdenhoso. – arrancar informações do Itachi é como roubar doce de criança. Aposto que você ganharia mais interrogando o Sai. Duvido muito que ele já não saiba de tudo.

Sai resmungou qualquer coisa e continuou concentrado na limpeza do pequeno estrago que fizera.

- Quero me livrar de Pain e de Orochimaru de uma vez por todas – disse Itachi em tom de conclusão. - Antes de dar informações à polícia, quero me certificar de que eles me deixarão em paz. Primeiro, descubro o que Pain está tramando – e eu sei que está – e depois, Orochimaru já tem problemas suficientes com a polícia, por hora. Eu sou a menor das preocupações dele. Ah, e Sasuke, pare de ficar se metendo na conversa.

- Vá se ferrar – disse o outro, acompanhando o xingamento de um gesto obsceno com os dedos e puxando Naruto pelo braço para fora da cozinha.

- Sinceramente, Sasuke, você está muito chato hoje. Um porre de tão chato. Insuportável! – disse Naruto com uma careta. – Não devia tratar seu irmão assim, sério!

- Não é um amor, esse Naruto-kun? – zombou Itachi, ouvindo Sasuke xingá-lo de novo, agora de longe.

- Você sabe que foi imprudente dando a sua localização a alguém daquela gangue. Mesmo que seja uma linda mulher... – retomou Kakashi, rindo do comentário do Uchiha.

- Merda! – gritou Sai, que acabara de bater a cabeça na mesa ao tentar levantar.

- Sai? Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Itachi, denotando alguma preocupação.

- Não. Estou de saída agora. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa da rua, Itachi?

- Não, nada.

- Então... – Sai se posicionou atrás de Itachi e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e lançou um olhar gélido a Kakashi. – Estarei aqui para o jantar. Kakashi-san, pretende jantar aqui?

- Não! Por favor, não se incomode comigo. Afinal, agora que aquela linda enfermeira não está aqui, essa casa perdeu todos os atrativos! – sorriu com simpatia para o escritor, que apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E é estranho que só tenha passado a freqüentar essa casa depois que ela foi embora – comentou Sai.

- Sai, por favor... – começou a Itachi, mas o rapaz já saía com rapidez da cozinha.

- Uau! – Kakashi ria com imensa surpresa impressa no rosto. – Quando foi que se tornaram tão íntimos?

- Não enche. Sai é só um garoto bobo, assim como o meu irmãozinho.

- E por falar em Sasuke, como ele está agora que voltou?

- Tirou férias de mim e da heterossexualidade dele – esperou o riso de Kakashi cessar antes de poder retomar a fala. – Não que isso seja um problema. Ele fez um bem enorme me deixando aqui com dois estranhos. Uma enfermeira sem um pingo de juízo e com uma língua quilométrica e um rapaz esquisito que me obriga a tomar remédios me dando beijos na boca enquanto durmo. Agora que voltou, fica o tempo todo reclamando e me dando broncas. Sinto como se tivesse um pai de novo.

Kakashi não parecia mais tão surpreso com a informação, preferindo apenas rir descontraído e aproveitar a deixa para interrogar Itachi.

- Então Sai é seu novo caso?

- Creio que eu sou um brinquedinho nessa situação – disse displicentemente, rindo do próprio comentário em seguida. – Acredita que eu disse isso?

- Normalmente eu não acreditaria. Mas sei que vindo de você, isso com certeza quer dizer que você desconfia dele.

- Desconfio das pessoas que podem vir a se aproximar dele. Tenho a consciência pesada o suficiente para imaginar que Sai é o próprio Pain disfarçando a voz para me ludibriar. Estar cego tem lá suas desvantagens. E olha, não são poucas.

- Posso lhe garantir que não é Pain, mas não posso te dar a certeza que Sai não conhece Pain. Konan esteve aqui... ela não pareceu suspeita com relação a ele?

- Mesmo que Sai fosse o irmão da Konan, ela o trataria como um gentil desconhecido se fosse preciso para me fazer de trouxa. Seria azar demais ter uma cobra morando no ninho, não acha?

- Do jeito que anda a sua sorte ultimamente, eu não estranharia.

Itachi franziu o cenho, preocupado. A última coisa que desejava agora era desconfiar de Sai e cada vez essa opção parecia latejar mais forte em sua mente.

--x--

O parque Yoyogui nunca pareceu tão atraente como naquela semana. Sai espantou-se de ter feito mais progressos com o livro naqueles sete dias do que nos últimos dois meses. Atribuía parte daquela inspiração a Itachi, tendo em vista que ele tinha uma personalidade semelhante a que dera a Touya, seu personagem. Mas, estranhamente, passou a descrever Touya como um homem ruivo de traços joviais e tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que não era em Itachi que tinha se inspirado.

Ganhara uma fiel companhia para todas as manhãs – e às vezes tardes – para contemplar o parque. Com o fim do inverno o sol parecia ser um abraço gostoso e relaxante para quem gostava de apreciar a paisagem ao ar livre. Nagato estava sempre lá, esperando com um misterioso sorriso que sequer modificava suas feições faciais.

- Boa tarde, Nagato-san! – cumprimentou Sai, animado.

- Ah, olá! Achei que não o veria mais hoje.

- Eu me atrasei um pouco, né? Eu estava com visitas... bem, não eu, mas o Itachi sim...

Pain arqueou a sobrancelha e fitou os olhos distantes de Sai que estavam presos no horizonte de prédios.

- Você não me falou quase nada sobre esse Itachi que mora com você.

- Ah, não! Não me entenda mal. Ele não mora comigo. Na verdade, ele só está passando um tempo lá e... eu já lhe disse uma vez que só estou passando uns tempos em Tóquio.

- Mesmo assim, você não disse quase nada sobre ele. Vocês se tornaram amigos em pouco tempo não foi?

O rosto de Sai ganhou um discreto rubor e um sorriso forçado se apresentou. Limitando-se a um balançar de cabeça, ele suspirou longamente.

- Não sou muito sociável – afirmou o escritor de repente, encarando os profundos olhos de Pain. – Não sei se posso chamar o Itachi de meu amigo.

- E como o chama?

- Somos dois estranhos que em breve vão se separar para, quem sabe, nunca mais se ver. Não pretendo criar laço algum com ele.

- E o que sabe a respeito dele?

Sai sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota e de repente notou as mãos frias demais. A princípio não soube dizer se era por que Nagato estava próximo demais ou se era por que estavam falando sobre Itachi.

- Quase nada. E não é educado falar dele sem que ele esteja presente, não acha?

- Concordo. Falemos de você, então.

A pulsação de Sai voltou ao normal e só aí ele entendeu que, realmente, falar de Itachi era o que lhe deixava muito tenso.

--x--

Pain folheava pacientemente um livro. Deidara jogava seus longos cabelos loiros de um lado para o outro do ombro, sempre fitando a imagem do ruivo ao seu lado com imensa curiosidade. Sasori, a um canto da sala, dedilhava o joelho e mantinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto da parede. Konan estava logo atrás de Pain, tentando furtivamente ler o que dizia o livro.

- O que já descobriu? – perguntou ela, nervosa.

- Nada – respondeu ele com calma.

- Como assim 'nada'? Há uma semana você e aquele... aquele homem se vêem todo dia e você ainda não tem nenhuma informação útil?

Antes que Pain respondesse, um homem adentrou a sala, parecia agitado e ria sozinho. Ao notar os outros, ele cessou o riso e coçou a cabeça.

- Olá, pessoas! Tobi chegou tarde hoje?

Konan fez uma careta. Deidara soltou um sonoro palavrão e Sasori bufou. Pain apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para o recém-chegado.

- Não preciso saber muito dele – disse Pain, ignorando os cumprimentos que Tobi saiu distribuindo entre todos. - Só preciso saber o que ele significa para Itachi e até onde aquele idiota iria para salvá-lo.

- Vai usar os métodos do Orochimaru? – perguntou Deidara com um imenso sorriso. – Seqüestrar o garoto e furar os olhos dele, un?

- É... mas não pretendendo lhe furar os olhos.

Konan arregalou os olhos, chocada. Apressou-se para frente de Pain e logo retomou sua expressão fria.

- Quer seqüestrar o escritor?

- Foi o que Itachi fez, não foi? – Pain fechou o livro e olhou para os companheiros. – Só preciso saber se esse Sai valeria a troca para Itachi.

- Isso é absurdo. Itachi jamais cederia a isso. Duvido muito que ele e esse rapaz tenham se envolvido a esse ponto.

- Só por que Itachi não te considerou o maior amor da vida dele não quer dizer que seria o mesmo com o tal do Sai, un – Deidara sorriu sadicamente, divertindo-se com o olhar de desprezo que recebia de Konan.

- Mas diz aí, Pain-sama, como vai descobrir se o Itachi-senpai vai trocar um bichão como aquela raposa por esse rapazinho? – perguntou Tobi, parecendo realmente interessado.

- Você não sabe o suficiente nem sobre Itachi nem sobre a Raposa para falar de forma tão displicente dos dois. Vou descobrir isso falando com o Itachi, obviamente.

- Oh, claro! Por que não ligamos para ele agora? Podíamos perguntar "olá, Itachi! O que iria fazer caso seqüestrássemos o seu namoradinho?" – ironizou Hidan, acabara de passar por uma porta que dava para o banheiro. – Não acha que está sendo imprudente, Pain?

- Não estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer ao Itachi depois. Só quero pegar a Raposa. Konan, me diga exatamente onde fica a casa onde ele está.

- Pretende ir até lá?

- Sim - respondeu Hidan por ele. – e, ao chegar lá, vai dizer: "Ah, olá, Sai-kun! Não quer me apresentar o seu quarto? Ou quem sabe tirar uma estátua gigante do bolso do seu querido Itachi e me dar de presente?"

- Se o Hidan imitar a voz do Pain-sama de novo, juro que vou ter que atirar nele, un – disse Deidara, irritado.

- Bicha idiota – resmungou Hidan, sentando ao lado do loiro.

Tobi riu como se estivesse assistindo um show de humor. Sentou bem perto de Deidara e começou a brincar com as madeixas douradas do rapaz, levando freqüentes tapas na mão e xingamentos – que parecia não ouvir.

- Pretendo ir até lá, sim. Mas só irei uma vez e para buscar o Sai, depois de me certificar de que será útil. No entanto, não posso me arriscar a ligar para lá caso Itachi venha a atender. Porém, há alguém aqui de quem Itachi desconhece a voz completamente. Alguém se juntou a nós depois que Itachi passou a andar com o Orochimaru. Tobi, você poderia fazer isso por mim?

Incrivelmente surpreso, Tobi levantou e começou a dançar um estranho rebolado. Deidara fez uma careta e puxou o colega pela roupa, obrigando-o a sentar.

- Tobi fica feliz de ajudar! – respondeu finalmente, balançando os braços acima da cabeça.

Hidan arregalou os olhos e correu o olhar de Pain para Tobi. Depois riu descrente no que acabara de ouvir e deu uma cotovelada em Deidara.

- Pain vai mandar o desajustado ligar e, em seguida, vai fazer uma visita. Depois eu é que sou o louco.

- Sai te deu o telefone, Pain? – indagou Konan.

- Sim... não foi muito difícil. Eu disse que estava sozinho na cidade e que me sentia solitário sem ninguém para conversar. Ele foi educado e me ofereceu o telefone para que eu ligasse nessas situações.

- Itachi arranjou um garotão e, de quebra, um bom par de chifres, é isso? – Hidan gargalhou, parando apenas quando Pain o fitou com certa antipatia. – Senti certa animosidade para com a minha pessoa agora. Tudo bem, eu paro – concluiu, sarcasticamente.

- Tobi, queira fazer o favor.

O extrovertido Tobi bateu palmas e caminhou até Pain, recebeu o telefone celular dele, junto do número que tinha de discar. Depois de três ou quatro chamadas, um homem atendeu.

_- Sim?_

- Olá! Sai-kun?

_- Não... não é o Sai. Quem é?_

- Ah, não é o Sai-kun? Hum... Moço, você poderia chamar o Sai-kun para falar com o To.. com o amigo dele?

_- Sai está no banho. Que tal deixar o seu nome e um recado? Quem sabe um número para retorno ou..._

- Diga que o Nagato-san ligou! Não vá esquecer, por favor! Nagato-san vai ligar de novo! – Tobi notou o olhar fuzilante de Pain sobre ele e reiterou. – Eu, certo, eu vou ligar de novo, por que eu sou o Nagato-san, obviamente! Você sabe disso, muito bem, quero dizer... Agora sabe e... – Tobi virou para Pain, que gesticulava para que ele desligasse - _O que foi? Ah, oh... eu já vou desligar! _– voltou à atenção ao fone._ - _Bem,obrigado!

_- Err... Perfeitamente..._

- Devia ser o Itachi-senpai – disse Tobi, muito nervoso, entregando o telefone a Pain. – Acho que o Sai-kun atende da próxima, né?

- Prefiro não correr o risco. Você ligará de novo – todos olharam extremamente chocados para o líder, como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que ia comer tijolos no almoço. - Se for uma voz diferente, passe para mim imediatamente.

Tobi concordou e sorriu. Guardou o celular no bolso e voltou entre risadinhas para o lado de Deidara – nada satisfeito com o retorno dele. Depois pediu permissão para comprar doces enquanto esperava o tal banho terminar.

--x--

Itachi desligou o telefone e baixou a cabeça, rindo. Esperou na mesma posição até Sai voltar do banho, com apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura e outra sobre os ombros. Caminhou receoso pela sala e sentou ao lado de Itachi.

- Algum problema? Você parece estranho.

- Não. Oh, Nagato-san ligou para você. Sugiro que espere ele ligar de novo.

Sai não quis dar explanações a respeito de Nagato. Manteve o silêncio entre os dois por muito tempo, quase meia-hora talvez, ou mais... não quis olhar o relógio para não parecer mal-educado, embora Itachi sequer fosse notar caso ele o fizesse. Finalmente, o telefone tocou. Para infelicidade de Sai, o aparelho ainda estava nas mãos do Uchiha. Seus olhos se esticaram, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento o homem lhe entregasse o fone e o deixasse conversar em paz, porém Itachi atendeu de novo.

- Sim?

_- Olá, Itachi-san! Oh! Digo, suponho que você seja o Itachi-san, quero dizer, oh meu Deus... 'o que eu digo, senpai?' Ah, é! O Sai-kun falou de você pro Nagato-san, que sou eu, sabe? ... Sai-kun já saiu do banho? Ele costuma demorar muito, é? – _indagou a voz de Tobi, divertidamente.

- Sim, é... – Itachi voltou a rir. - Nagato-san, não é mesmo? Passarei para ele.

Sai pareceu incrivelmente nervoso quando tomou o fone das mãos de Itachi e disse "alô", notou uma rápida demora até ouvir a voz de Pain, conhecido por ele como Nagato. O escritor lançava olhares nervosos a Itachi num intervalo curto de alguns segundos, sempre tentando decifrar a expressão por trás daqueles olhos vazios.

Depois de uma longa conversa, Sai desligou. Antes que pudesse depositar o aparelho sobre a mesa, o Uchiha chamou o seu nome.

- Sim, Itachi?

- Pode discar para mim o número da Sakura-san?

O rapaz poderia quase jurar que Itachi ia perguntar sobre Nagato, sentindo até mesmo uma certa raiva do pouco caso que ele fizera da ligação. Discou o número e deixou a sala imediatamente, indo na direção do quarto onde trocaria de roupa.

- Sakura-san! Que bom ouvi-la.

_- Itachi-san? Não me diga que finalmente aceitou ir comigo ao hospital fazer aqueles exames e marcar uma cirurgia, hã?_

- Sim, sim, isso também. Meus olhos começam a me fazer falta, sabe? Mas liguei por outro motivo – fez uma pausa em que Sakura pareceu quase enlouquecer com o suspense e depois passou a cochichar. – Sakura-san, lembra de certo quadro que o Sai estava pintando? De um... Modelo, você me disse. Lembra disso?

_- Oh! Sim, eu lembro _– ela cochichava igualmente, como se Sai pudesse ouvi-la mesmo estando trancado no quarto a metros de distância do telefone.

- O nome do tal modelo... Nagato, não era?

_- Ah! Não, Itachi-san! Era Gaara, Ga-a-ra. Sim, lembro bem de tê-lo ouvido. Se não me engano, você falou com ele por telefone, não lembra?_

- Sim... Gaara. Isso mesmo. Lembra do quadro, Sakura-san? Como era ele, esse tal Gaara?

_- Hum... eu também lhe disse isso! Um rapaz branco, ruivo, olhos..._

- Você disse ruivo?

_- Sim, eu disse. Algum problema nisso? Ora, deixe isso de lado. Diga quando posso ir buscá-lo para fazer os exames, hã?_

- Sim, Sakura-san, até amanhã – disse de repente, desligando de imediato. Já notara a presença de alguém que acabava de chegar à sala. Logo supôs ser o próprio Sai, tendo em vista que Sasuke saíra cedo de casa na companhia de Naruto, deixando claro que não pretendia voltar tão cedo.

- Resolveu finalmente ir ao hospital?

- É – respondeu friamente, pondo-se de pé. – Vai sair?

- Pretendo – disse com a mesma frieza do outro. – Precisa de alguma coisa, antes que eu vá?

- Preciso. Venha cá, me ajude a chegar ao quarto de Sasuke.

Sai se adiantou para frente do sofá e pegou Itachi pela mão. Levou o Uchiha, sempre em silêncio, a passos rápidos até a porta do cômodo. Chegando lá, antes que pudesse se despedir, sentiu sua mão ser apertada com força e seu corpo puxado para o encontro do outro.

O escritor fitou por um longo tempo o rosto sereno de Itachi, sentiu uma precipitação nervosa no baixo ventre e não esperou a próxima atitude dele, tratando de partir diretamente ao beijo. Beijou os lábios quentes do Uchiha com inquietude, saudade, quase demonstrando um estranho medo de ser o último de seus beijos, mas o outro parecia bem mais tranqüilo.

Ainda estavam diante da porta, mas não entraram no quarto. Escorregaram pela parede e foram ao chão, agarrados, envolvidos num abraço íntimo e aconchegante, entrelaçados no mesmo beijo dissoluto.

Itachi sentou sobre o colo de Sai, laçando-o com as pernas. Passou os braços por seu pescoço e o prendeu num abraço forte, continuando a beijá-lo. O outro passou a abrir a roupa do Uchiha, com uma das mãos acariciava-lhe a coxa, subia ao cós da calça, desabotoava com pressa.

Livre da blusa, Itachi puxou Sai para si, fazendo com que caíssem no chão, o corpo do escritor sobre o dele. Suas línguas se acariciavam, as pélvis roçando uma na outra, a excitação tornando-se notável.

- Não fique mais... tão distante de mim... Itachi! – dizia Sai, entre um beijo e outro, à medida que tinha suas roupas recém-trocadas arrancadas pelo outro.

- Idiota! – exclamou Itachi, segurando com certa força os cabelos de Sai. – Foi você quem se afastou.

Ali mesmo, no chão frio e desconfortável, livraram-se do que ainda restava de roupas e deixaram-se levar pelos desejos contidos em seus corpos quentes, colados um no outro. Sai não se importava em gemer e falar certas obscenidades, divertindo-se com os risos de Itachi.

- Você é engraçado, Itachi – disse Sai, um longo tempo depois de se acomodarem melhor sobre o piso, estando ele agora deitado sobre o colo do Uchiha. Ambos ofegantes e suados.

- Por quê?

- Você ri quando tem um orgasmo.

Itachi passou um tempo devaneando sobre o quão inútil fora aquele comentário, quase cômico, na verdade. Estava acostumado a ter conversas sérias com Sai, ouvi-lo falando aquele tipo de bobagem lhe divertiu.

- É, isso é bem engraçado mesmo – afirmou, quase rindo de novo. – Não acredito que aceitei ir ao hospital com aquela destrambelhada.

- Vai ser bom, não é? Quer dizer... saber se poderá voltar a enxergar.

- Às vezes penso que não seria tão bom caso voltasse. Há certas coisas que eu preferia não ver. Ou, pelo menos, preferia continuar só imaginando - sorriu debilmente e gemeu preguiçoso quando ouviu o telefone chamar pela terceira vez aquela noite. - Sai, se for aquele seu amigo de novo... você vai ao encontro dele?

- Quê...

- Ia vê-lo, não ia? Essa noite.

Não houve resposta imediata. O telefone chamou mais algumas vezes até Sai levantar e caminhar até ele, ignorando a pergunta de Itachi que preferiu esperar ali mesmo. Depois de alguns instantes, ele voltava ao seu encontro, o telefone em mãos.

- É para você. O Sasuke.

O Uchiha tomou posse do aparelho e atendeu com certa insegurança.

- Sasuke?

_- No que estava pensando quando mandou esses dois estranhos me procurarem? Você enlouqueceu? Acha que quero me meter nesses seus crimes e..._

- Eles estão com você? Agora?

_- Você por acaso ouviu o que eu disse? Você é idiota?_

- Passe para um deles.

_- Itachi? – _disse uma voz grave e educada._ – Ele nos ligou. Acabou de ligar._

- Ah, olá! É bom falar com você também! – notou que Sai acabara de sentar ao seu lado e tratou de fingir um sorriso. – Sim, eu imaginei que ele faria isso. Não que fosse tão rápido! Mas imaginei. Parece que a infiltração foi bem sucedida. A propósito, que número você está usando? Posso precisar ligar também.

_- Sua linha não está sendo vigiada?_

_­_- Não. Kakashi é um cara legal, sabe?

_- Certo. Anote o número._

- Ah, espere um pouquinho – tapou o fone e dirigiu-se a Sai com um estranho excesso de educação. – Pode, por favor, escrever o número que ele vai dar pra mim?

Sai o fez meio a contragosto, achando ainda mais estranho quando ouviu a voz mansa do outro lado da linha. Obviamente não era Sasuke, e tinha mais certeza ainda de que não era Naruto. Devolveu o aparelho a Itachi depois de receber o número.

_- Confia nessa pessoa? – _indagou a voz num sussurro_._

- Não inteiramente. Mas você sabe que adoro correr riscos. Como encontraram o Sasuke?

_- Pura sorte. _

- Chame-o – antes que o irmão atendesse, ele voltou a falar: - Irmãozinho! Obrigado por isso! Fico lhe devendo mais uma.

_- Miserável maldito. Eu quero que você pare com essas coisas! Juro que te denuncio hoje ainda se me sobrar tempo, ah, pode ter certeza! Quero falar com o Sai._

- Creio que não será possível agora. Até mais tarde, Sasuke.

- Parece que não sou o único a ter desconhecidos me ligando – comentou Sai, curioso. – Quer me contar quem era?

- Não conheço o seu amigo Nagato e você não conhece meu amigo de voz esquisitona.

- Você tem o nome do meu amigo.

- Shino. É o nome dele. Ele está cuidado do... você sabe, o homem que tem a localização da Raposa. Pronto, você já sabe o bastante. Agora, acho que devíamos procurar um lugar mais confortável do que o corredor para dormir. Ou você ainda pretende sair essa noite?

Sai respondeu com um beijo. Depois de alguns minutos estavam juntos na cama, cochilando nos braços um do outro.

--x--

O amanhecer foi turbulento. Sai acordou num susto ao ouvir alguém bater com ferocidade na porta, violência essa que parecia prestes a arrebentar a madeira, fora os gritos que chamavam Itachi e que não pareciam surtir efeito algum ao Uchiha adormecido. O escritor levantou tonteando pelo quarto e vestiu qualquer coisa para cobrir a nudez. Correu em silêncio e com pressa pelo corredor, ainda ouvindo o bater incessante na porta e a voz masculina chamando Itachi, freneticamente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sai no instante em que abriu a porta e Kakashi passou por ela, extremamente agitado. – Kakashi-san? O que aconteceu?

- Onde ele está? Saltou pela janela?

- Ah, não sei. Deve estar patinando nos Alpes Australianos! Onde acha que ele está? – devolveu o rapaz, parecendo irritado por ter sido acordado com todo aquele alvoroço.

- Preciso falar com o Itachi – gritou o policial, – É um assunto sério, droga! – acrescentou, notando o pouco caso de Sai diante de seu desespero.

Antes, porém, que Sai pudesse ir chamar o Uchiha, ele surgiu na sala, usando um robe e parecendo tranqüilo e despreocupado. Sasuke vinha em seus calcanhares com uma cara de quem pretendia matar alguém.

- Algum problema, Kakashi?

- Orochimaru! – exclamou o investigador, correndo até Itachi e segurando-lhe pelos ombros.

- Credo! Acordei tão assombroso assim hoje? – zombou o Uchiha mais velho, com um sorriso divertido.

- Seu imbecil! Não é hora para gracinhas! Orochimaru foi preso nessa madrugada. Ele citou seu nome, disse que você trabalha com o Pain e que roubou a Raposa. Itachi, pelo amor de deus fale alguma coisa e tire esse sorriso sacana da cara!

Itachi colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Kakashi e deu tapinhas amigáveis sobre eles. Continuando com o sorriso tranqüilo.

- Está preocupado comigo? Que gentil! – disse por fim, agora tocando o rosto de Kakashi num gesto de agradecimento e se afastando finalmente. – Mas deixe de frescura – acrescentou por fim, agora retomando seu fiel tom frio. – Eu não trabalho com o Pain! Pelo menos não mais... agora que todo mundo sabe que não trabalho com o Orochimaru, só falta provar que também não trabalho com o Pain! Então fico livre desses dois! Você devia estar feliz, Kakashi!

- Feliz? Quando foi que você enfiou seu juízo no... – começou Sasuke, puxando a orelha do irmão.

- Ah, ah! – interrompeu Itachi, desdenhoso. – É só descobrir onde encontrar Pain! Depois que eu me livrar dele também, posso ficar em paz.

- Ficar em paz, claro. E a Raposa? Terá o mesmo fim que teve seu juízo? – foi a vez de Kakashi se manifestar.

- O que é? Espera que eu entregue à polícia?

- É exatamente o que espero. Sai e Sasuke, vocês se importam de nos deixar a sós? É que é um assunto particular, sabe? Não que eu não confie em vocês, mas... bom, pode ser?

Sai saiu espumando da sala, lançando um olhar irado à Itachi, sem se importar que ele visse ou não. Sasuke, por sua vez, olhou do irmão para o investigador e deu de ombros.

- Esse imbecil aqui é meu irmão e essa aqui é minha casa. Pro diabo com os seus particulares. Vou ficar e pronto.

- Certo - murmurou Itachi, rindo. – Kakashi, o que trouxe pra mim?

- Mais uma intimação. Você tem que comparecer o mais rápido possível a...

- Preciso de mais tempo. Preciso ter informações sobre a localização de Pain antes de ir à delegacia mais uma vez. Arranje esse tempo para mim.

- Você ficou biruta mesmo – murmurou Kakashi ao sentar no sofá. – Você não tem mais tempo, Itachi! A não ser que... – ele riu descontraído e puxou Itachi pela mão até fazê-lo sentar ao seu lado. – Por questão de saúde, talvez.

- Bem original. Devo me jogar da janela agora ou quando a polícia vier me buscar?

- Se quiser posso ajudar nisso – continuou Sasuke, feliz.

- Itachi, você é inteligente o bastante para ter entendido o que eu quis dizer. Para quando estão marcados os seus exames? Você os marcou, não é? Por favor, diga que marcou!

O Uchiha apoiou bem as costas e suspirou. Lembrava de ter comentado com Sakura, mas não tinha certeza se marcara uma data.

- Falei com a Sakura-san ontem... não lembro quando combinamos de ir ao hospital... que coisa.

- Você é um irresponsável, Itachi. Eu... – as palavras de Sasuke foram interrompidas pelo som da campainha.

Kakashi correu para atender. E sentiu um súbito alívio ao encontrar, do outro lado da porta, a enfermeira de cabelos róseos, sorrindo e entrando sem esperar convite.

- Itachi-san! É bom encontrá-lo de pé tão cedo! Vim buscá-lo para fazer os exames! Que tal?

- Hoje?! – perguntou Itachi, completamente aturdido.

- Sim, nos falamos ontem pelo telefone e você disse 'até amanhã, Sakura-san'. Bem, amanhã que é hoje! Algum problema? Olá, Sasuke-kun!

- Ah, Sakura-san, - disse o Uchiha mais novo com candura. – venha cá e me dê um abraço! Nunca foi tão bom encontrá-la!

Mesmo achando aquela atitude bem inusitada, a enfermeira deu passos longos na direção do homem e o abraçou, corando suavemente quando ele a apertou com força entre os braços.

- Obrigado – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

- Sasuke-kun! Está me deixando sem graça! O que eu fiz, hã?

- Salvou a pele desse irresponsável. Por hora, diga-se de passagem – concluiu Sasuke, num longo suspiro.

- Bom, vou arrumar as suas malas – disse Sakura, dirigindo-se a Itachi. – E antes que me pergunte o porquê, eu direi: fará os exames hoje e já ficará no hospital para se preparar até a cirurgia. Você deverá ficar alguns dias por lá.

- Não posso ficar no hospital. É fazer os exames e receber o aval de que estou debilitado e preciso de cuidados. Enquanto isso, quero ficar em casa. Tenho assuntos a resolver e...

- Então trate de arranjar alguém para resolver os seus problemas por você. Está decidido! Você vai ficar no hospital e ponto! SAI-KUN! ESTOU ENTRANDO NO QUARTO! NÃO ESTEJA NU, POR FAVOR! NÃO SOU CEGA COMO O ITACHI-SAN! OLÁ!

- Eu a odeio – disse Itachi em tom de confissão à Kakashi.

- Eu adoro! – devolveu Kakashi. – Ouviu o que ela disse? Alguém terá de resolver os seus problemas! Muito bem, é hora de confiar em mim.

- Ela pediu, por favor, para o Sai não estar nu? – indagou Sasuke de repente, perplexo. – Por que diabos ele estaria pelado no quarto do Itachi? Ela é completamente surtada?

- Não quer mesmo discutir isso, quer, Sasuke? – Itachi bufou e deitou no sofá. – Não acho que será bom eu ficar preso num hospital, Kakashi. Eu preciso descobrir.

- Você não precisa descobrir porcaria nenhuma! – esganiçou Sasuke sentando ao lado do irmão e jogando as pernas deste para fora do móvel. – Acha que vai descobrir o quê? Aliás, como? Você está cego, seu imbecil! Acha que vai passear às cegas pela rua e sentir a aura do Pain flutuando do outro lado da avenida? E você precisa parar de pensar nessas gangues, definitivamente!

- Sasuke...

- Ele está certo, Itachi. A partir de agora, deixe esse assunto com a polícia. Você vai fazer essa cirurgia e esperamos que tudo dê certo. Enquanto isso, diga-me tudo o que for possível, tudo o que você sabe.

- Não vou dizer onde está a Raposa, desista!

- Está colocando mais gente em risco agindo assim. Poderia parar de pensar em si mesmo, só um pouco?

Sai surgiu na sala de repente. Passou quase correndo pelo trio e saiu sem se despedir. Naruto ia logo atrás, parecendo abalado e lívido. Sasuke os acompanhou com os olhos e tentou esconder a surpresa que tinha no rosto, mas Kakashi não pôde evitar o comentário:

- Estão indo tirar alguém da forca, esses dois?

- Naruto não estava normal e, pelo visto, Sai também não.

- Sai está sabendo de muita coisa, Kakashi – disse Itachi num murmúrio. – Acho que dei a ele informações demais e agora penso que ele traiu a minha confiança.

- Está certo disso?

- Não estou certo de nada.

- Eu vou atrás deles – anunciou Sasuke, que já corria apressado na direção da porta. – E, Kakashi, certifique-se de que ele chegue ao hospital.

- Kakashi, coloque alguém na cola do Sai. Por tempo integral, se possível – pediu Itachi e, mesmo sem ouvir nada em retorno, sabia que o investigador estava assentindo com a cabeça.

--x--

O hospital continua igual, pensava Itachi ao ouvir os barulhos de choros, reclamações e campainhas chamando médicos o tempo todo. Sakura o acompanhava de perto, puxando-o pela mão e descrevendo tudo pelo quê passava. O Uchiha agradeceu por ela não ter descrito o formato das queimaduras de um rapaz por quem passaram no corredor.

- Aquele rapaz, o Naruto, você o conhece faz tempo, Itachi-san? – indagou Sakura num tom impessoal.

- Não. Nunca o vi. Só ouvi a voz irritante. Quase tão irritante quanto a sua. Mas você sabe que ainda é a minha preferida.

- Claro – disse Sakura, ironicamente. – É bem bonito, sabe? Quero dizer, tem olhos bonitos.

- Se apaixonou por ele, Sakura-san? Sasuke é ciumento – brincou entre risadas logo que chegaram ao quarto destinado a ele.

- Sasuke-kun com ciúmes de mim? Imagina só!

- Não de você, sua ameba! Do Naruto!

A enfermeira fez uma careta e depois o ajudou a se acomodar no quarto.

As horas passaram devagar, os primeiros exames nem tanto. Itachi teve a impressão de ter passado séculos sozinho naquele quarto. E, de fato, alguns dias se passaram. Sasuke estivera lá todo dia, sentado ao lado da cama, lendo em voz alta algum livro que – surpreendentemente – permitiu a Itachi escolher. Até passara a reclamar menos depois de Naruto ter-lhe dado uma bronca grandiosa diante do irmão e da enfermeira 'engraçadinha' a quem o loiro enchera de elogios.

Foi numa noite de sexta-feira que o tempo pareceu parar por completo depois de uma ligação chegar ao celular de Sasuke – que cochilava na cadeira – e ser dirigida a Itachi depois de rápidos segundos.

- É o Sai – disse o Uchiha mais novo, saindo do quarto logo depois.

Sai não visitara Itachi nem uma vez sequer. Sempre que indagados sobre o sumiço dele, Sasuke e Naruto costumavam fazer um longo silêncio – no qual provavelmente rezavam para Itachi esquecer a pergunta de repente – e em seguida mudavam de assunto com uma rapidez homérica.

Ouviria a voz de Sai pela primeira vez desde a manhã em que o notara sair de casa apressado, seguido por Naruto e Sasuke. Nem mesmo sobre aquele dia a dupla comentara com ele.

- Sai?

­- _Itachi, eu lamento..._

­- Por que você sumiu? Ouça, vou fazer a cirurgia amanhã à tarde. Sasuke contou? Quero que você seja a primeira pessoa a quem eu vou ver! Sim, porque a médica, Tsunade-san, me garantiu que tenho grandes chances... Lamenta pelo quê?

- _Eu queria muito estar aí, Itachi, queria mesmo! _

- E _onde_ você está?

_- Ah! Olá, Itachi! – _uma outra voz falava com ele agora, bem mais fria e rouca que a de Sai_. – Há quanto tempo não nos falamos?_

Uma corrente gelada percorreu o corpo do Uchiha e ele segurou a imediata vontade de gritar. Reconhecia aquela voz e a odiava.

- PAIN! O que está fazendo com o Sai?

_- Ah! Você não ia querer saber! Eu poderia dizer o que esse danadinho fez comigo, se isso for o suficiente..._

- Seu desgraçado! Se tocar um dedo nele...

- ­_Vamos parar de brincadeiras, então! Ambos sabemos que nem você nem eu temos inclinação a nos deixar cair de amor por um rapaz. Francamente, Itachi. Mas isso não importa. Aliás, talvez importe para você. Ele sabe demais, não é? Esse Sai. Será que, se eu o pressionar um pouco, consigo descobrir onde a Raposa se meteu? Ou pelo menos... onde você se meteu?_

- Ele não sabe de nada! Deixe-o em paz, Pain.

- _Certo. Agora deixe esse Itachi impulsivo de lado e chame aquele que eu costumava conhecer, por favor._

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio em que Itachi suspirou longa e cansativamente. Ajeitou-se nos travesseiros e sorriu.

- Não vou te entregar a Raposa. Você vai ser preso junto de toda sua maldita gangue. Eu vou sair ileso e, de quebra, rico.

- _Agora sim eu reconheço você! Mas sabe, Itachi, tenho quase certeza que não sou o único na mira da polícia. Orochimaru já deve ter comentado sobre você para eles, não é?_

- Um fracassado como ele? Ah, vamos, Pain – ele riu friamente e depois adotou um tom muito gélido na voz. – O meu nome foi riscado da ficha de possível comparsa do Orochimaru há dias. Ele não foi o único a ser ouvido, sabe? E parece ter sido o único a citar o nome Uchiha. Um nome de influencia como o meu não vai ser jogada na lama de criminosos sujos tais como você e ele.

_- Que bom para você então, senhor Uchiha. Mas lamento informar que seu amiguinho Sai vai virar comida de urubu se você não aparecer aqui – no nosso antigo ponto de encontro – dentro de três dias, trazendo a localização da raposa._

- Mate-o, então. Eu realmente não me importo – Itachi suspirou tranquilamente e aprumou-se nos travesseiros da cama.

_- Oh, oh, oh! Você devia ter visto o rostinho dele quando você disse isso. Você entende, não é? Celulares não são mais seguros como antigamente! Agora qualquer um pode ouvir sua conversa com um simples apertar no botão viva-voz. Mas você não imaginou que eu faria isso, certo? Que pena! Acho que terei de consolar o Sai agora. Até logo, Itachi._

- Seu... porco... – mas Pain já desligara o telefone. – SASUKE! SAKURA-SAN! NARUTO-KUN! ALGUÉM! SATANÁS! (1)

Sasuke e Naruto entraram no quarto imediatamente. O Uchiha mais novo correu para o lado do irmão e procurou algum sinal de dor estampada no rosto dele, como se esperasse que uma bomba tivesse acabado de explodir bem ao lado.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Você enlouqueceu de vez, criatura? – berrou Sasuke, segurando o impulso de meter um soco no rosto do irmão.

- Onde o Sai estava indo naquele dia? E nem pensem em adiar esse assunto de novo!

- Ele estava no telefone, - começou Naruto, logo ignorando o olhar repreensivo de Sasuke. – não lembro o nome que chamou, mas parecia agitado. Quando desligou, ele me disse ser um amigo. Mas eu estranhei, porque o Sai não tem muitos amigos. Então eu acho que acabei ofendendo ele...

- Ofendendo? Por quê? – perguntou Itachi, quase gritando.

- Perguntei se ele estava traindo a sua confiança e a do Sasuke... Sabe, essa história toda, o Sasuke me contou e eu acho que fiquei paranóico. Perguntei se ele tinha algo a ver com isso ou... enfim! O fato é que ele atirou um porta-retrato em mim e saiu furioso. Eu tentei ir atrás dele, mas...

- ...mas quando o alcançamos – continuou Sasuke, pondo a mão sobre a de Itachi, tentando passar alguma tranqüilidade a ele, embora a relação dos dois dispensasse esse tipo de afeto. – o vimos na companhia de um homem estranho. Eu não conheço essas pessoas de quem você fala, Itachi, mas tenho motivos para acreditar que aquele homem não era confiável.

- Como ele era? – perguntou Itachi, sem oferecer resistência ao carinho do irmão.

- Um ruivo esquisito, - Sasuke apertou com mais força a mão do irmão e suspirou aliviado quando este devolveu o gesto, entrecruzando os dedos aos dele. – tinha alguns piercings, olhos concêntricos e...

- Pain!

- Ah, Itachi, eu lamento dizer, mas Sai não estava sendo obrigado a estar lá com ele, entende? Se você deu alguma informação importante a ele... sabe, acho que Pain já deve saber de tudo e...

- Ele não faria isso comigo. Não o Sai – afirmou Itachi, numa frustrada tentativa de convencer a si mesmo daquilo. – Sasuke, onde você encontrou o Shino? Droga! Se isso for verdade... Se o Sai realmente... se ele... de verdade... estiver do lado do Pain... o Shino pode estar em perigo, sério perigo.

- Tente relaxar, Itachi. O Kakashi está cuidando de tudo. Eu... bom, você sabe que eu não sou a favor dessas coisas então... eu contei sobre aquele cara pro Kakashi, o tal Shino.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

- Mas ele sumiu! – remendou Sasuke, imediatamente, apertando com mais força a mão do irmão. – Deve estar em segurança agora. Ele e o companheiro dele, você sabe!

- E o Sai? Ele... ele deve ter voltado em casa, não?

- Ele não voltou. Aquele dia foi o último em que o vimos. De repente ele ligou e... – Sasuke parou de súbito e arregalou os olhos. – O que ele te disse?

- Ele está com o Pain. O Pain o seqüestrou, foi isso. Eu falei com o Pain e...

- Itachi, você é cego, não surdo – o Uchiha mais novo colocou a mão do irmão entre as dele e a apertou com força. – Ele estava ao lado daquele homem ruivo andando pacificamente. Não estava sendo forçado a isso. Se o Sai está com o Pain, lamento informar, mas é por que ele quer!

- Seu irmão está certo, Sasuke – disse Naruto de repente, olhando fixamente para Itachi. – O Sai não é do tipo que trairia a confiança de alguém. Eu o conheço.

- Talvez ele não vá mesmo trair a confiança do Pain, não é, Naruto?

- Estou falando do Itachi, seu idiota! – berrou Naruto, sendo imediatamente repreendido por uma enfermeira que passava ali. – Sabe... o Sai gosta mesmo do Itachi... eu sei disso. Acho que devíamos depositar mais confiança nele. Mesmo eu tendo duvidado a princípio...

- Claro, Naruto! Então vou agora mesmo vestir minha sunga de super-homem e correr para salvá-lo das garras do Sr. Encrenca! – Sasuke soltou as mãos e pôs-se a caminhar pelo quarto.

- Eu vou atrás dele!

Itachi levantou da cama e tentou fugir dos braços de Naruto que saltou imediatamente para impedi-lo. Sasuke correu até a porta, gritou o nome de Sakura várias vezes até ela chegar correndo ao quarto e encontrar Itachi e Naruto numa espécie de luta desajeitada, onde o Uchiha tentava se soltar do loiro e esse o empurrava para a cama.

- Itachi-san! O que pensa que está fazendo? Pelo amor de Deus! Sasuke-kun, ajude a segurá-lo! Vai fazer uma cirurgia amanhã, não pode ficar se exaltando assim! Segure-o! Vou aplicar um tranqüilizante!

A visão de Itachi ficou turva e ele mal conseguiu distinguir quem era quem entre as imagens disformes diante dos olhos. Por um segundo ele imaginou ter visto Sai sorrindo para ele... então adormeceu.

--x--

- Pain? E se ele não vier? – indagou Konan, desconfiada. – E se vier e trouxer a polícia com ele?

- Itachi é só conversa, Konan. Você já devia saber. Por mais amigos que ele possa ter _infiltrados na polícia_, não conseguiria confiança suficiente para trazê-los a nós e sair ileso depois. E, caso ele venha para salvar o rapaz, virá sozinho mesmo. Apesar de ser estranho vê-lo apaixonado, não acredito que ficou cego a ponto de entregar a própria liberdade a alguém.

- Você se surpreenderia ao ver o quão cego ele se tornou – zombou um Sai totalmente amarrado a uma cadeira, ignorando a arma que Deidara apontava para ele.

- Você é muito confiante, garoto – disse Hidan, entre risos. – Não ouviu o Itachi no telefone? Ele disse que não se importa que matem você.

- Corrijam-me se eu estiver errado, senhor, - retrucou Sai, usando de toda a ironia que conseguiu reunir. – mas não foi acreditando nas palavras de Itachi que vocês perderam essa tal estátua de ouro e rubis?

Hidan preparou um soco, mas Pain o impediu negando com a cabeça.

- Tobi acha tão lindo o amor dos jovens... – devaneou Tobi, suspirando. – Será que o Itachi-san vem salvar o amor dele?

- Não fale besteiras, seu idiota! – berrou Deidara pondo o outro sob a mira de sua arma, parecendo a ponto de uma explosão.

- O que fazemos agora, Pain-sama? – perguntou Sasori, sombriamente.

- Esperamos – respondeu Pain, fitando intensamente os olhos de Sai. – Se o rapaz tem tanta certeza de que o seu herói virá... nós esperamos.

--x--

Itachi acordou sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Notou que seus olhos mais uma vez estavam enfaixados e que seu corpo estava totalmente entorpecido. Moveu os dedos para descobrir se ainda os tinha e sentiu alguém apertá-los e em seguida verificando-lhe o pulso.

- Está acordado, Itachi-san?

- Sakura-san? O que houve?

- Bom, lamentamos que você tenha ficado dopado até agora, mas o seu irmão pediu que fosse assim. Ele é o responsável por você, por enquanto.

- O que houve?

- Desde aquele dia, lembra, quando lhe injetei um tranqüilizante, Sasuke-kun exigiu que mantivéssemos você sob medicamentos até que estivesse pronto para sair daqui. Quero dizer, até a hora de remover os curativos. Como se sente?

- Já fui operado?

- Sim. Talvez não lembre bem, mas você esteve consciente por algum tempo durante esses três dias para se alimentar e em seguida era induzido ao sono de novo.

- Três dias? Há três dias eu estou sendo tratado como um zumbi, é isso? – Itachi sentou bruscamente na cama.

- Normalmente nós não mantemos alguém por tanto tempo a base de tranqüilizantes, mas devido às circunstâncias, fomos obrigados. Seu irmão disse que era para proteger a sua vida.

- Meu irmão é um perfeito idiota que só pensa em salvar o próprio traseiro! Quero que ele e seus cuidados vão todos se ferrar! Três dias! Francamente! Sai está a anos luz daqui, correndo risco de... NÃO TOQUE EM MIM, SUA ANTA!

- Você é um filho da mãe – ouviu-se a voz de Sasuke. – Eu aqui preocupado e você dando showzinho. E não estou sozinho aqui, se quer saber. Está na hora de verificar se a cirurgia surtiu efeito, Itachi.

- Acompanhado? – Itachi parou de se debater e suspirou, dando autorização à Sakura para livrá-lo das gazes. – Quem está com você?

- Não fale comigo, fiquei deprimido – zombou Sasuke e um longo silêncio acompanhou as mãos de Sakura enquanto ela descobria os olhos ainda fechados de Itachi.

- Bem... – disse ela por fim. – Pode abrir os olhos, Itachi-san.

Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas como jamais estiveram antes, o Uchiha obedeceu a ordem. Uma pontada aguda, semelhante a que sentira há algum tempo atrás, fez-se sentir em seus olhos então ele piscou algumas vezes, o olhar distante, mirando um ponto vazio do quarto de hospital. Seu rosto moveu-se por todos os cantos do recinto e quando começou a falar, estava voltado à Naruto, embora o loiro não tivesse certeza de que estava sendo visto.

- Você não é o Sai.

Sakura soltou um gritinho de comemoração e Sasuke liberou o ar dos pulmões, deixando-se cair na poltrona.

- Não, eu sou o Naruto. Você consegue me ver? – perguntou curiosamente, acenando diante dos olhos do Uchiha.

- Quando eu saio daqui? – perguntou ao irmão.

- Só mais um dia. Depois podemos voltar para casa e você deverá ficar em repouso por uns dias e evitar luz forte, por enquanto. Para não causar dor. Foi a cabeça de chiclete quem disse – respondeu Sasuke, apontando Sakura.

Pela primeira vez, Itachi olhou para ela. Sorriu amistoso para os intensos olhos verdes da moça e ela ficou totalmente vermelha, embevecida pelo sorriso dirigido a si. O Uchiha suspirou e disse:

- É bem como o Sai disse, você é muito bonita, Sakura-san.

- Oh! Obrigada, Itachi-san! – ainda corada, ela olhou dele para o irmão mais novo e depois riu, nervosa. – Está até mais bonito com esse bom-humor, sabia?

- Não estou de bom-humor, pode ter certeza – ele ajeitou-se na cama e relaxou. – Mas se eu tentar sair daqui correndo, vão tentar me encher de tranqüilizantes de novo. E o Kakashi?

- Esteve aqui hoje mais cedo. Ele espera que você diga alguma coisa a ele, sabe? Ah, e tem mais alguém aqui querendo te ver.

Sasuke abriu a porta e por ela entraram dois rapazes. Ambos usando roupas de frio e com o rosto parcialmente cobertos, um por um óculos e o outro por um capuz que lhe caía sobre a fronte.

- Shino e Kiba? Por que os dois estão aqui? Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura-san, vocês poderiam me deixar a sós com eles?

Meio a contragosto, Sasuke abandonou o quarto ao lado dos outros dois e os dois rapazes se aproximaram da cama imediatamente.

- O que fizeram com o Kabuto? Ele devia estar sob vigilância constante!

- Temos a localização da Raposa, Itachi – comentou o rapaz de óculos.

- Têm o quê?! Ele... ele finalmente disse? Shino, vocês já verificaram isso?

- Acha que estaríamos aqui se não tivéssemos feito exatamente isso? – disse Kiba, sentando na ponta da cama e dando palmadinhas na perna de Itachi. – Quando soube da prisão do Orochimaru, ele passou a colaborar mais. Disse que precisava estar livre para salvar o chefe. Coisas desse tipo. Por fim, ele aceitou que só poderia sair se dissesse o que queríamos saber.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês não o deixaram ir embora, deixaram?

- Você ofende nossa inteligência, Itachi – disse Shino, sentando a exemplo de Kiba. – Ele está no carro, amarrado dos pés à cabeça, desacordado. Nós já mudamos a localização da estatueta. Viemos te buscar, vamos ao encontro de Pain, entregamos o Kabuto e vamos embora. Quando Kabuto der a informação a eles, estará, na verdade, dando a localização de uma grande emboscada. Seu amigo Kakashi pareceu disposto a ajudar.

- Idéia interessante. Nosso informante garantiu, por acaso, que Pain vai acreditar nas informações de Kabuto?

- Talvez acredite, talvez não. Mas como eu disse, seu amigo Kakashi está disposto a ajudar. Nosso informante se oferece como isca para verificar se o lugar é seguro, Pain vai até lá com o restante da gangue e adivinha?

- Todos se ferram! – completou Kiba, rindo.

- Parece um bom plano. Kabuto sendo entregue a eles não vai demorar tanto a dar a localização, tendo em vista que já contou a vocês. Ou seja, em um instante Pain estará sabendo do antigo esconderijo da Raposa. Tenho de aplaudir, vocês foram ótimos. O que fizeram com a estatueta?

- Está em segurança. Colocamos onde você pediu.

- E como pretendem me tirar daqui?

- Soubemos que seus olhos estão frágeis – disse Shino ao remover os óculos. – Você vai usando esses óculos. E como ainda não recebeu alta...

- ...você usa as minhas roupas – concluiu Kiba, começando a se despir.

- Você sai comigo e o Kiba fica aqui no seu lugar. Dizemos que pediu para ficar sozinho quando sairmos do quarto. Vamos, levante-se!

Fizeram exatamente como o combinado. Em dez minutos, Itachi estava usando as roupas de Kiba e os óculos de Shino. Na cama, usando o indiscreto vestuário do hospital, estava Kiba, cobrindo-se dos pés à cabeça. Itachi lançou um último olhar de cumplicidade a ele e se despediu.

Passaram depressa por Sasuke e Naruto, Shino disse rapidamente que Itachi tinha ficado dormindo no quarto e logo estava deixando o hospital ao lado do Uchiha – que agradecia pelo óculos, embora mesmo com eles seus olhos ainda reclamassem da luz do sol de meio-dia.

No carro, Itachi olhou de soslaio para o banco de trás e encontrou o imóvel Kabuto, amarrado e amordaçado como ele lembrava ter estado uma vez quando nas mãos de Orochimaru. Em menos de dois minutos estavam saindo da rua e seguindo na direção que somente Itachi conhecia.

- Se ficarmos presos com eles... Dê um jeito de fugir e deixe eu me entender com o Pain. Se o plano falhar, entende? – disse o Uchiha num sussurro, evitando que Kabuto pudesse ouvir.

- Se falhar, teremos o plano dois – retrucou Shino, igualmente sussurrando.

- Fala do nosso amigo amiguinho?

- E quem mais? Se Pain tentar alguma gracinha, nos prender, por exemplo, ele estará armado e pronto para agir. Sobre Kakashi, ele comentou ter colocado pessoas na cola do Sai. Deve ter homens por perto quando chegarmos.

E chegaram depois de vinte minutos, quando o sol das nove horas já apresentava um mínimo de calor e passava a ofender com um pouco mais de intensidade os olhos de Itachi. Um enorme galpão jazia abandonado no final de uma rua fechada. O portão entreaberto provocou um arrepio no Uchiha e em questão de segundos ele e Shino estavam rebocando Kabuto para dentro do estranho ponto de encontro.

A recepção foi a menos delicada possível. Hidan tratou de pegar Kabuto pelos braços e arrastá-lo aos pés de Pain, Sasori e Kakuzu apontaram armas na direção dos outros dois e, ao lado de Pain, Tobi apontava a arma para Itachi, sorrindo e acenando para ele. Konan adiantou-se na direção do portão, acompanhada de outro homem, que Itachi reconheceu como sendo Zetsu e no centro do galpão estava um rapaz com o rosto coberto por um capuz negro, completamente amarrado a uma cadeira e sob a vigilante mira de Deidara. O coração do Uchiha pareceu querer se jogar de um precipício ao imaginar o que poderiam ter feito a Sai antes de amarrá-lo ali.

- Chegou cedo, Itachi – disse Pain. – Acreditaria se eu dissesse que senti a sua falta? Imagino que não.

- Você já tem o informante, agora solta o Sai e nos deixe ir.

- Esses óculos escuros escondem a sua cegueira, Itachi? Ou talvez os seus planos? Por que não me encara? Depois de tanto tempo seria bom olhar nos seus olhos.

- Você é um cretino. Solta o Sai.

- Está mesmo preocupado com ele? Que interessante. Mas infelizmente não estávamos planejando deixar nenhum de vocês sair daqui antes de nos certificarmos de que a Raposa continua intacta e tangível.

- Ofereça-nos um café enquanto verifica, então – brincou Itachi, piscando descaradamente para Sasori que continuava impassível mirando-lhe um revólver.

- Tobi pode ir ver se Pain-sama quiser! Tobi sabe procurar muito bem!

Itachi sorriu e seu olhar prendeu-se por alguns segundos no rosto de Tobi.

- Sim, sabemos que sim, - comentou Pain. – porém, quem vai até lá é o Sasori. Já tínhamos combinado isso. Mas que precipitados, nós! O pobre rapaz aqui nem teve a chance de dizer o que sabe ainda!

Deidara correu até Kabuto e arrancou de uma vez as mordaças que lhe cobriam a boca.

- No túmulo de Kaguya Kimimaro. A Raposa está lá – disse Kabuto de uma só vez, sorrindo para Shino como se já soubesse com toda certeza de que não estaria mais lá.

- E quem nos garante? – indagou Pain sorrindo para Itachi e puxando uma arma do cós. – Quem me garante que você, Itachi, não a retirou de lá.

- Verifique – disse Itachi, acompanhando a mão de Pain com o olhar.

- É o que vou fazer. Hidan, Sasori, prendam o outro. Tobi, mantenha o Itachi na mira. E quanto a você, senhor Uchiha, quer conhecer o rosto do seu querido Sai? Eu tive o cuidado de não machucá-lo, é tão belo que seria cruel danificar. E eu estragaria a sua primeira impressão, não é mesmo? Quanto ao corpo, lamento informar que não tive o mesmo cuidado.

Os dedos de Pain tocaram o topo da cabeça coberta de Sai e puxaram o capuz que o cobria. Itachi engoliu em seco, o rapaz estava de cabeça baixa, mas imediatamente olhou para cima. Pain removeu a fita que lhe cobria a boca e seu rosto foi totalmente exposto.

O tempo parou.

Os olhares se cruzaram e o Uchiha sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer todo seu corpo, seguida de uma precipitação nervosa no baixo ventre e o acelerar dos batimentos cardíacos. Ele era tão belo quanto Konan o definira uma vez, mas agora parecia caber perfeitamente no desenho que Itachi fizera dele em sua mente escura. Tinha a pele tão branca e os lábios delineados, parecia ter sido desenhado pelos deuses.

- Seu idiota! O que veio fazer aqui?! – berrou o escritor, interrompendo o momento emocional de Itachi.

- Se é que não percebeu, eu vim salvar você! – para Itachi, era estranho falar olhando diretamente pros olhos de Sai. Embora o escritor já estivesse habituado com o seu rosto, ele se sentia conversando com alguém novo e incrivelmente belo, era como se estivesse traindo a imagem de Sai em sua mente e, ao mesmo tempo, apaixonando-se de novo pela mesma pessoa.

- Muito bem colocado! – exclamou Pain friamente ao apontar a arma para a cabeça de Sai. – Salvar o Sai! Diga-me onde está a Raposa agora, Itachi?

- Kabuto já disse onde estava.

- Você me subestima. Imagina que eu seria estúpido a ponto de acreditar que vocês ainda não a tiraram de lá? Diga onde, ou terei de destruir esse rosto perfeito – mirou na cabeça de Sai e suspirou, cansado. – Diga.

Itachi até teria dito algo, mas foi surpreendido pela indiscreta mão de Tobi que acabara de pousar sobre seu traseiro. O Uchiha lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso, recebeu uma piscadela de volta e um sorriso sugestivo. Absurdamente mais tranqüilo, Itachi sorriu para Pain e então Tobi falou:

- Deidara, troque aqui comigo. Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Banheiro? – reclamou o loiro aproximando-se dele. – Que merda, Tobi! Isso são horas? Vai.

- Perguntei onde está a Estatueta, Itachi – assinalou Pain, pondo o dedo sobre o gatilho da arma e observando Tobi se afastar atrás dele. – Não quer ver os miolos do Sai espatifados no chão, quer?

- Eu já disse que não me importo com ele. Seria ótimo evitar isso, porém eu realmente não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. Se tiver de matá-lo, faça isso agora.

- SE TINHA INTENÇÃO DE ME DEIXAR MORRER POR QUE DIABOS VIERAM AQUI? – gritou Sai com uma expressão que beirava a insanidade.

- Pegar o Pain – afirmou Itachi no exato momento em que tirou uma arma de dentro do bolso – onde anteriormente Tobi lhe apalpara sabiamente – e rendeu Deidara, prendendo-o pelo pescoço e pondo a arma em sua cabeça.

- Você é um estúpido, un. Por que acha que Pain-sama vai trocar o refém por mim?

- Não há nada para trocar aqui, Deidara-san – a voz era de Tobi, que voltava do banheiro e tinha o cano da arma apontada diretamente para a cabeça de Pain. – Duvido que a cabeça de Pain tenha perdido o valor.

- Um traidor? – murmurou Hidan, deixando Shino sair da mira. – O desajustado é um traidor?

- Soltem o Sai, agora. Temos o loirinho e o papai sob nossa custódia, - disse Itachi, puxando Deidara para o lado de Pain. – joguem as armas no chão, ou estouro os miolos dos dois.

Shino tomou posse das armas de Konan e Sasori enquanto Zetsu e Hidan jogavam as deles aos pés de Itachi. Pain permanecia com o olhar frio, observando os outros componentes da gangue se arrumando sob a mira das armas e empurrando Kabuto para perto deles.

- Madara, - Itachi disse, olhando para Tobi. – sabe o que fazer.

Sai se remexia na cadeira, tentando inutilmente se libertar das cordas. A gangue inteira esperava uma palavra de Pain, mas nada foi dito. Tobi, ou Madara, como Itachi chamou, saiu do galpão e com ele pareceu ter ido todo e qualquer ruído. Ninguém falava nada, não havia nenhuma voz capaz de cortar toda aquela sufocante pandemia de olhares vagos, delatando o ódio presente nas almas escondidas por trás deles.

Mas então um homem decidiu falar.

- Você é um retardado, cego, ridículo e sem escrúpulos, Itachi – era Sai, ainda tentando se soltar.

- Concordo em tudo. Mas eu só era cego até três dias atrás – certificou-se de continuar com a arma firmemente apontada para Pain.

- Eu queria muito conseguir me soltar daqui e encher a sua cara de pancadas!

- Não seja infantil.

- Seu mentiroso, falso, bocó...

- Está parecendo uma mulherzinha.

- Insensível, pervertido, sádico...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Sai! Cale essa boca. Eu vim aqui salvar a sua pele e tudo o que ouço são esses absurdos!

- Eunuco!

- Eu esperava um pouco de gratidão depois de tudo... Você me chamou do quê?

Foi impossível para Deidara conter uma gargalhada, capaz de desconcentrar Itachi por um segundo rápido em que Pain abaixou e puxou um revólver de baixo do tecido da calça, junto à meia. Imediatamente depois, ambos, Itachi e Pain se encaravam, apontando um para o outro, o ódio estampado em cada expressão facial. Shino fez menção de também apontar, mas se conteve em manter os outros sob guarda.

- Não acha que vou perder para três idiotas, acha, Itachi? Imagino que o tratamento especial do Orochimaru mexeu com as suas idéias. O que eles fizeram? Colocaram sal nos seus olhos? Deram choques elétricos, apertaram a sua carne numa prensa? Castraram você?

- Eu estava brincando, seu imbecil – disse Sai, que acabara de exaurir as últimas forças na tentativa de se desamarrar. – Aposto minhas pernas que você nunca viu o Itachi nu...

- Sai, pelo amor de Deus, não tente ajudar! Quanto a você, Pain... sim, sal, choques, prensa, se quer saber mais, fui afogado em gelo e obrigado a engolir algumas porcarias nojentas que prefiro não imaginar o que eram. Mas nada disso me fez entregar a Raposa. Por que acha que um tiro seu vai me fazer mudar de idéia?

- Por que a minha estratégia é ferir o seu querido Sai, não a você.

Saiu viu-se novamente com o metal frio tocando-lhe a têmpora e engoliu um gemido.

- Daqui a pouco a polícia vai estar aqui. Vai levar você, sua gangue, o amigo do Orochimaru, o Shino, eu... Estamos ferrados. Essa é a situação. Deixe o Sai em paz.

- Eu jogo sujo. Se eu for levado pela polícia, então ao menos tenha um bom motivo além da minha busca. Matar este rapaz seria a glória, só pelo prazer de ver seu rosto quando eu o fizer.

Pain puxou Sai da cadeira e fez com que a corda se desprendesse dela, trazendo o escritor para perto do corpo e pondo-o seguro entre os braços e a ama, fazendo de Sai o seu escudo. Itachi não podia respirar, todos os poros do corpo estavam se afogando no suor do medo que aquela visão lhe causava. Seus olhos tremeram e a visão embaçou-se completamente, não tinha certeza se era uma gotícula de suor que acabara de cegá-lo, mas por um rápido segundo ele não viu nada. Então Sai sorriu para ele e toda a imagem ganhou forma e cor novamente. Era o mais belo sorriso que lembrava já ter visto em vida.

O Uchiha deu passos rápidos na direção de Sai, seus braços envolveram-se por completo, a arma deslizou dos dedos, estes se prenderam a arma de Pain – surpreso pela atitude repentina – e concentraram-se na tentativa de desarmar o ruivo. Alguém se mexeu ao longe, tentando se meter, Shino disparou, Itachi virou o rosto por um segundo, alguém caía no chão, seus dedos encontraram o gatilho, não tinha certeza, porém, de onde estava a mira, perdeu-se no olhar de Sai que estava fixo nele, Pain esmagado debaixo dele chutando e tocando os dedos do Uchiha, ambos estavam no gatilho.

- ITACHI! – a voz de Kakashi surgiu no portão.

Um disparo deu fim à luta.

O olhar de Sai permaneceu fixo no de Itachi, toda a surpresa e o medo estampados nele. Encaram-se por uma eternidade, viajaram para um outro plano e aquele se tornou o mais intenso e real abraço que já os tinha envolvido. Ambos tremiam e tinham as peles frias, Pain assim como eles, parara de se mover. Por um momento, os três pareciam estar mortos, mas apenas um disparo saíra daquela arma e o sangue já começava a manchar o chão.

Os olhos de Itachi se fecharam. Um último grito de Sai ecoou por todo o local. O barulho de passos e algemas abafaram o seu choro, Pain também não se mexia mais.

--x--

Osaka estava agradavelmente quente. Sai baixou o visor do notebook e encarou a rua pouco movimentada diante dele e sorriu sem querer. Olhou para os lados e frustrou-se ao notar a solidão total a cercá-lo. Atrás dele, o Castelo de Osaka resplandecia em brilho e poder, como um personagem de um filme de terror que acabara de terminar e seguia para o momento do triunfo dos heróis.

Quando se levantou e decidiu ir embora, viu diante dele um homem alto, cabelo negro e longo, decifrando cada detalhe de seu corpo e alma. Sentiu-se nu, seu espírito tremeu de medo e escondeu-se no íntimo do coração e, por instinto, ele correu até a presença quente recém-chegada.

- O que faz aqui em Osaka?

- É bom ver você também.

- No hospital... você disse que eu estava livre para vir embora. Então eu vim. O que faz aqui, Itachi?

- Eu não imaginei que você realmente fosse embora. Então eu vim – Itachi sorriu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, pondo-se a contemplar a altivez do Castelo. – Lugar bonito.

- Como me encontrou aqui? O que faz aqui?

- O Naruto disse que era o seu lugar favorito. Resolvi começar por aqui, então. E dei sorte!

- Não vai me dizer por que diabos você está aqui?

- Acho que sei por que o Touya não atirou naquele homem. No seu livro.

- Ah, sabe? É por isso que está aqui? Para dizer que sabe?

- Ele não estava protegendo ninguém. Não vale realmente a pena matar alguém se não para defender um alguém que seja importante. Matar por si mesmo não tem graça, nem honra. Quando o tal homem cuspiu no rosto dele, manchou-lhe o orgulho, e matar sem orgulho é desonroso para um Samurai.

- Impressionante. Parece que ganhou um cérebro novo, além dos olhos. Já cumpriu a sua missão por aqui? Então vá embora.

- Eu disse que você estava livre para ir embora, Sai... mas não disse que estava livre de mim. E não vim aqui só para dizer isso.

O coração de Sai tocou a sua língua e voltou com dificuldade para o peito antes que fosse cuspido nas mãos de Itachi. Quis perguntar de novo por que, mas não teve coragem.

- Achei que você tinha morrido, naquela hora.

- Eu ainda não tinha alta, entende? O desmaio veio em boa hora, eu diria. Pelo menos foi depois de atirar no Pain.

- Você brinca com coisas sérias demais, Itachi.

Depois de um período de silêncio, eles se encararam e Itachi sorriu.

- Eu aceito. – disse ele.

- O... o... o que você aceita, seu débil?

- Oras! Como 'o quê'? Seu pedido de casamento – riu amistosamente e abriu os braços. – Ah, vamos, eu sei que você me ama.

- Não seja ridículo. Como se livrou da polícia?

- Troca de favores. Isso é o de menos. Estou aqui por que não pretendo deixar você sair sem mim nunca mais, para lugar nenhum. Nunca se sabe quando um maluco ruivo vai te seqüestrar e pedir uma estátua de ouro em troca.

- Cretino. Eu achei que você... que só estava... ah, droga, Itachi! O que foi feito da raposa?

- Ficou com Shino, Kiba e Madara... eu preferi não ficar mais com ela. Já tenho tudo que preciso.

- Você está só brincando comigo.

- Como termina o seu livro, Sai? Touya e Souka, eles ficam juntos? Morrem em batalha? Casam com gueixas e fogem para longe um do outro?

- Eles se beijam.

- Como você foi capaz de me fazer sentir tão atraído por você de tantas formas diferentes? Antes e depois de vê-lo, antes e depois de ler seus livros e observar seus quadros, antes e depois de encarar seus olhos. Eu odeio isso em você.

- Itachi... Eu...

As palavras foram intercaladas por um beijo. Daqueles que não se vêem em filmes, nem em livros. O beijo que não é dado para se fazer bonito, nem para concluir a história, mas um beijo dos dois, que tinha o poder de elevá-los ao infinito e engrandecer os desejos agradavelmente escondidos debaixo das peças de roupas. O tipo de beijo que apenas um amante realmente apaixonado seria capaz de dar em seu grande amor. Um beijo que sela destinos e vai contra as leis naturais de Deus ou do Diabo. Apenas um beijo, e nada mais.

- Eu sei, Sai... eu também – finalizou Itachi, adivinhando o que se escrevia no coração de seu escritor.

Os dias seguintes foram intensos demais para serem descritos ou desenhados. A imaginação é o que dar poder a um amor desse tipo. Não havia necessidade demais palavras. Estavam juntos, isso dava fim à história.

-- FIM --

--

**N/A**: Errr... Perdão. EU escrevi esse final? OO' Certo, gente... eu estava dopada com Nescau e sanduíche! Não levem a sério o que uma gorda maluca escreve nesse estado! Well... e aí está! O FIM! Hohoho! Não sei se ficou tosco, mas se ficou, perdão².

Yeahrebecca, caso tenha gostado, mande sinais de fumaça, caso não tenha gostado, bom... faça o sinal de fumaça com os meus restos mortais.

Sobre todos os outros... AH! Eu ia matar o Itachi. Ia mesmo! E daí? XD Mas aí não tive coragem, faltou sangue nas veias e pah! Tive de deixar meu lado romântica agir! Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, pelo amor de Deus! Ò.Ó

**Reviews!**

**Dan, **vamos dominar o mundo com a nossa quadrilha! # Eu sei que vamos! Hohoho

**Yeahrebecca,** espero que o fim tenha agradado! XD Acho que deixei algumas pontas soltas, mas se escrevesse mais eu ultrapassaria 40 folhas de word, e ficaria louca! O.O Parabéns pelo primeiro lugar, e valeu por acompanhar a fic! XD Beijão!

**Hiei,** eu tenho fé que um dia a minha fic verá a luz do dia! Ah, se tenho! XD Mas eu sou brasileira e espero o dia em que ela chegará! Hihi!

**Uchiha JL,** estarei esperando por você nesse capítulo! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Reneev,** poucas pessoas são boas em reviews, eu sou péssima! Tanto escrevendo como respondendo! Mas é a vida... com o tempo aprendemos! XD Beijão!

**Lucia,** me lembre por e-mail que eu te mando! Embora a essa altura eu ache que você já tenha conseguido! Well, valeu por acompanhar! ;)

**Camis, ** você é meu xuxuzinho! XD Adoooro você! E sobre essa fic, matar os fãs não é a intenção. No máximo induzi-los a um coma profundo. Só!

**Kahh-chan, **obrigada, obrigada! Fãs do diário marcando presença aqui! Hohoho!

**Lady Murder**, querida! É bom demais vê-la por aqui! XD É sempre bom vê-la em qualquer lugar, baby! XD #Galanteios#. Beijocas!

**Se eu não quisesse reviews para o último capítulo, eu não o teria postado. Hehe.**


End file.
